


Daddy 5SOS one-shots

by momentsintimex



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kids, daddy 5sos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsintimex/pseuds/momentsintimex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots of 5 Seconds of Summer and their kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tough Love - Ashton

Keely Irwin was every bit of a fighter if Ashton ever had to describe one. Diagnosed with a heart condition at just four years old the tiny body had to endure tests and scans every year, something she complained about with more will in her than when they would talk about her favorite thing — the beach.

Now sixteen years old and struggling more with wanting to be independent from her parents more than anything Ashton found himself struggling to let go of his little girl, desperate to just believe that she was still six years old and asking him to read her stories about princesses before she fell asleep on the all too familiar tour bus she seemed to grow up on.

“I said you’re not going to the party Keely, enough.” If there was one thing Ashton had to admit that he was terrible at it was being a tough parent, absolutely hating seeing his kids cry or be upset with him over something that he had said or done.

“You do this all the time! It’s just a party and Daisy and Beckett will be there! I think even Ollie and Kai are going!” Keely whined, referring to the other boys kids, the kids that Keely had grown up with from the time they had all been born. Close in age with everyone the kids were never seen far apart from each other, and when the boys had moved back to Sydney and bought houses on the same block it was rare that there wasn’t at least one other band child in their houses at all times.

“Good for them, they’re not my kids. You don’t need to be going to a pool party when people’s parents aren’t going to be there!” Ashton hated raising his voice, looking at his daughter as she was frustrated, tears in her eyes.

“Mum would let me go!” His wife had been called on a last minute business trip leaving Ashton in charge of their two teenage kids, confident that he would be able to handle it with minimal drama. So far Keely was proving that task to be difficult, just as Ashton thought she would.

“She wouldn’t let you go if she knew the parents weren’t going to be there. What is the fun in going to a party like this anyways? There’s no need for you to go.”

“You’re going to make me stay in this house until I’m eighty if you get your way.” Keely mumbled, turning fast on her heels and racing for her room, Ashton cringing as he heard her door slam.

It had been a few hours since his fight with his daughter before Ashton even thought about going up to bed, the warm summer night in Sydney quickly turning to dark, the busy streets now quieting down. His son Rory had been in bed for a few hours after returning home from an afternoon at the Hood’s, saying goodnight to his dad before making his way upstairs.

Opening the door to his son’s room he was relieved to see him tucked up into bed and sound asleep, the only sound in the room being from his fan keeping him cool and the light snores escaping his body. Satisfied that Rory would be okay for the night Ashton backed out of the room and shut the door, walking just one room further to open it up and check on Keely, panicking as he looked in the room.

Clothes were strewn across the room haphazardly as they always were, her blankets on her bed disheveled on top of the mess. Keely was nowhere to be found, the window out to the balcony off her room wide open, leaving her curtains to blow in the wind. Immediately knowing that she had snuck out Ashton panicked, walking back to the other room to wake his son up.

“Rory bud, you need to wake up for a minute.” Ashton nudged his son’s shoulder as Ollie stirred, looking over at his dad with clouded eyes from sleep. “We need to go to Uncle Michael’s for a minute, your sister snuck out.” He explained to his son, Rory sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, climbing out of bed and following his dad out to the car, barely muttering a word on the short ride there.

“Ollie, Beckett, are you sure Keely wasn’t at that party?” Knowing the boys had been talking about going and ended up being there he thought he would ask, only making him worry more as they shook their heads.

“None of the girls came. We saw her with Daisy and Cora though, they said they were going to see what Hadleigh was doing.” Beckett offered, not wanting to get his sister and the other girls in trouble as they sat on the sofa, Michael wishing that he could’ve been more help.

“Hadleigh told me she was spending the night at Cora’s, maybe try Calum’s place and see if they all crashed there? Rory can stay here for the night if he wants with the boys.” Michael offered, Ashton nodding as he left the house even more worried than before, feeling the stress melt upon his face as he sat in the car for a few minutes, figuring out what next to do.

Thinking about his daughter and where she would be in the event that she had ever run away like she had today Ashton made his way down to the one place that always seemed to calm Keely down—the ocean.

When Keely was just a few weeks old and Ashton and his wife found himself as those typical overtired new parents Ashton would bring his wailing daughter down to the water’s edge, holding her and letting the waves crashing against the cool sand calm her down. It was the day that Ashton realized she would have a love for the ocean, and through every tear and every painful day it was the sound of the waves crashing against the sand in the middle of the night that always seemed to calm her down.

Spotting a group of girls sat on the ledge watching the waves Ashton breathed a sigh of relief, knowing it was his girls, the girls he had been looking for. Parking the car a bit away from them he had taken a deep breath, hopping out and walking to where the girls had been sat, their laughs being heard from steps away.

“Dad.” Keely gasped as Ashton appeared in the dim light from the street, the other girls turning around to see them.

“Can you girls give me some time alone with Keely? Why don’t you go wait by the car and I’ll take you all home in a few minutes.” Ashton was calm as the girls nodded, standing up off the ledge and walking back to the car without a word, Ashton going to take their spot next to his daughter.

“Running away isn’t the smartest thing you’ve ever done.” Ashton began, looking over at his daughter as her eyes were fixed on the ocean, her mind flooded with what was going to happen.

“I just needed to get out, I needed fresh air.” She mumbled, Ashton looking down at his lap as he smiled.

“I was a teenager once Keel, I understand. But you worried me. Do you know what I thought when I saw you weren’t in your room?”

“You’re always worried about me though, Dad. I’m sixteen, I need some space.” She breathed, her bright green eyes meeting her father’s, Ashton’s heart breaking as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

“Keely, you’re my little girl. All I want is for you to be safe. What if something had happened to you when you snuck out?” Ashton understood where his daughter was coming from, and while he wanted nothing more than to just let her live her life, let her sneak out and go on adventures with no consequences because that’s what he would’ve wanted he was a dad now, and his mind was telling him to do the right thing.

“I wasn’t doing anything dangerous, Dad. You know I wouldn’t.” Her voice was just barely above a whisper, the waves crashing against the Sydney coastline louder than the words she found stumbling out of her mouth at that moment. 

“Keely, all I’ve ever wanted to do was protect you, and you sneaking out just makes me nervous. I don’t want something to happen to my little girl.” Ashton had let the fear slip through in his voice, Keely taking a deep breath as she nodded.

“I’m sorry.”

“Saying sorry won’t get you out of a punishment.” Ashton laughed, dropping his head to collect his thoughts before trying to speak again. “But I think if we can get past this and you promise to give us a reason to trust you I’ll be more lenient.” He whispered, Keely letting her head fall onto her dad’s shoulder, nodding.

“Okay.” She whispered, Ashton bringing his daughter closer to his side, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you Keels, even when you test my patience like this and make me worry more than I ever should.” He laughed, standing up off the side of the ledge they had been sat on for the past few minutes, holding his arms out to help her up as well.

“What do you say you and I take your cousins home, and then we’ll go home and watch a film together.” He offered, Keely nodding as she walked with him back to the car, trying not to cry after talking to her dad.

“And you can think about what movies you’re going to watch with your mum and I for the next two weeks while you’re forced to stay in.” He tacked on, Keely groaning as she slid into the passenger seat, the other two girls climbing into the back as they set off for home.

Ashton would never admit that he knew everything about parenting, mostly because he knew there were a lot of things that he did wrong. All he ever wanted was for his kids to love him and realize that he was only ever mean because he needed to be, and he thought he was achieving just thing.

Although he may have been upset that Keely had snuck out and disobeyed him, he knew that if this was the worst thing she did to him in her teenage years, he would somehow make it through without having a heart attack.


	2. Heartbreak - Calum

There were few things in life that mattered more to Calum Hood than his wife, kids, and career, and he was quickly learning all of that. Now that him and the lads were settling down and starting to stay in Sydney more than ever before it meant that Calum had a lot of free time, time that made him realize just how much the little things meant to him.

Calum would be the first to admit that he had missed a lot of firsts that his kids had accomplished in their lifetime. He felt like he had missed out on more than any other parent, and knowing that there wasn’t going to be a time that he would be able to bring it all back was the worst part for him.

The one thing that Calum had always insisted that he wouldn’t miss was his daughter’s first date. Cora was fourteen years old and every bit of independent as Calum always knew her to be, although now that she was interested in boys and makeup it changed the whole playing field. Calum desperately wished he could go back to the times where she was still in diapers, toddling along the tour bus in the middle of America after just learning how to walk. He thought that would be much easier to handle than the nerves of knowing his little girl was going on a date with a guy he didn’t even know.

She was only fourteen and a date to her entailed going out for dinner at the harbor, a place she had been numerous times with her cousins, but in Cora’s mind that was a huge deal — especially because she was going with the cutest boy in her year, or at least that’s what she thought.

You had been upstairs with Cora helping her look the way that she wanted for her date, only allowing minimal makeup from your collection in yours and Calum’s bathroom. “Your father is going to die when he sees you’re wearing my makeup out of the house.” You smiled as you bent down in front of your daughter, gently applying blush to her naturally tanned cheeks, a giggle escaping her lips.

“Is he upset I’m going on a date?” Cora questioned, rubbing her lips together in anticipation as you pulled a lip gloss out of your bag, turning around to face her again.

“He would never be upset love, he’s just sad that his little girl is growing up.” You assured her, Cora nodding her head as she looked in the mirror at herself, smiling. Her jet black hair had been curled perfectly to rest just below her shoulders, her makeup that you had allowed her bringing out her features in her face. You found it hard yourself to fathom that your little girl was growing up, but as she stood in front of you in a dress and heels ready for her date, you knew that this was something you were going to have to get used to.

Following your daughter down the front steps of your house you managed to steal a glance at your husband, his eyes wide as his little girl met him at the bottom of the steps, a smile etched on her face. “Do I look pretty, Daddy?” She spoke, Calum breaking out into a smile.

“You look absolutely gorgeous. My little girl is all grown up.” He whispered, pulling her into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. “He’s going to be here soon, why don’t you wait out here with us?” Calum suggested, the nervousness in his voice masked just barely as Cora nodded, sitting herself in the chair by the window so she could see out.

Her date had planned to pick her up at 7 pm with his mum, his mum also picking them up from the harbor and bringing her back home just a few hours later. You had spent the time waiting for him to show up preparing dinner for Calum and your boys, the four of you planning to eat as soon as Cora left and Calum was able to calm down.

Minutes past seven had turned into waiting ages for this boy to show up, Calum’s heart sinking each time another minute would tick by on the clock. The hopefulness in his little girl’s face was dwindling by the seconds, Calum going into the kitchen to see his wife and both of his boys talking with each other.

“I thought he was picking her up at seven?” Calum questioned as he walked over to help you finish cutting up the salad, watching as you glanced at the clock, sighing.

“He was. That was almost 45 minutes ago.” As much as you didn’t want to admit it both you and Calum were fearing the worst, Calum’s blood beginning to boil at the thought of his little girl being stood up on her very first date.

“Mum, Dad?” Hearing your little girl’s voice the two of you turned to the doorway to see her standing there, her shoulders slumped as she looked at the ground

“He’s not coming, is he?” Her voice cracked as she managed to choke out the sentence, Beckett and Merrick taking it as their cue to go to the other room.

“Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.” You began walking over to her as you pulled her in for a hug, Cora’s arms staying down by her side.

“I’m just going to go up to my room and lay down.” She mumbled, turning on her heels as you listened to her disappear up the steps, her door closing softly as you turned back around, your own eyes welling up with tears.

“I’m going to kill this kid.” Calum mumbled as he pulled you into his chest, rubbing your back soothingly.

“I should go check on her, make sure she’s okay.” Pulling away from your husband’s chest you looked up into his eyes, tears welling up in your eyes as he sighed, wiping at them.

“Let me go see her.” He whispered, watching you as you looked down at your feet.

“Please don’t say anything to upset her Cal, this was already enough.” You pleaded, Calum nodding as he kissed the top of your head, grabbing her favorite ice cream from the freezer before making his way past you and up the steps.

“Cora babe, open the door please. It’s just Daddy.” Calum knocked softly at his daughter’s door, his head leaning against the frame as he tried again to open the locked door, jiggling at the knob. It took a few minutes before he heard the click of it unlocking, smiling to himself as he opened it quietly, watching as his little girl climbed back into her bed, a mountain of blankets surrounding her.

“Baby.” Calum whispered as he walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge and beginning to rub his little girl’s back, feeling the shaking of her shoulders as she let her tears go.

“Why didn’t he come Daddy?” She sobbed as she coughed, sitting up to look at him. Calum wasn’t sure how to answer the question, instead just leaning forward and pulling his daughter into his chest, letting her cry as much as she wanted.

“I don’t know baby, I don’t. I wish I could tell you that it was just a mistake and he wouldn’t be like this to you again, but I can’t tell you that.” Calum spoke softly, his hands running through her hair as she cried, her sobs causing her to cough.

“Boys are dicks, Cora. Your mum would kill me if she knew I told you that, but you need to know.” Calum sighed as Cora managed to laugh a bit, looking up at her dad. “They do stupid things and say stupid things and nothing in the world will ever excuse that.” He promised, padding the tears and makeup from underneath his little girl’s eyes.

“I wish I could find this boy and kill him for hurting my little girl like this, but for now I brought your favorite ice cream up and I thought we could cuddle and watch films together? I know it’s not as cool as going on a date.” Calum shrugged, Cora rubbing at her eyes as she nodded, standing up from the bed to put on a film as Calum got situated under the blankets, letting his daughter curl into his side when she returned.

The two of them spent the evening eating ice cream and watching films, Calum holding his daughter into his side, kissing the top of her head every so often.

“I love you, Daddy.” Cora whispered as she leaned her head on his chest, a smile creeping up on Calum’s face as he leaned down, kissing her head.

“I love you too baby. No matter what happens I’ll always be here for you.” He whispered, Cora nodding as she cuddled closer, letting her dad play with her hair.

You went up to bed hours later to find Calum and Cora cuddled close together in her room, the only light being from the movie still playing on the TV as both of them slept peacefully. Creeping into the room you tucked them both in and kissed both of their heads, grabbing the ice cream from the side table to bring back downstairs, shutting the door behind you carefully.

You could just barely remember the long nights on the tour bus when Cora was tiny enough to fit on her dad’s chest, cuddling close to him through the night after waking up from a bad dream. So many things had changed since then, but through it all Cora had remained her daddy’s little girl, and you knew it would always be like that.


	3. Tantrums - Michael

Hadleigh Clifford had the type of personality that made everyone fall in love with her. The way she would run backstage filling the hallways with her giggle was enough to make anyone fall in love with her, even if they had never met her before.

Her irresistible hazel eyes and chubby cheeks were even hard for Michael to say no to, unless she was in one of her moods.

“Mummy said I didn’t have to.” The four year old stood in the doorway of the bus with her arms crossed firmly against her chest, her light brown hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. With the mums out for a lunch together and the boys in charge of all of their kids it was Michael who was having the toughest time, Hadleigh finding a way to fight whatever it was she was told to do.

“I can assure you that Mummy didn’t tell you you didn’t have to clean the back lounge. Ollie is back there helping, he’s being good. Why are you giving me such a hard time, huh?” Michael questioned, sat on the sofa in the front lounge his daughter keeping her distance. 

“I want to play with Cora. We want to see Delilah.” As if it was a simple enough answer Hadleigh held her firm stance in front of her father, her eyebrows knitting in confusion as if she couldn’t comprehend what was so hard for her father to understand.

“I told you you can play with Cora after you help your brother. You’re not leaving this bus if you don’t go help. I’ll sit here all day with you, I don’t care.” Just as stubborn as the little girl stood in front of him Michael leaned back on the sofa, prepared to sit there for the next few hours, or however long his daughter decided to keep this up.

“Daddy, I cleaned up all of my toys!” Hearing the small patter of footsteps along the ground Ollie appeared in front of his father, a smile beaming on his face. 

“Good job buddy, you may go find Beckett and Merrick if you want, they’re on Uncle Calum’s bus two buses over.” Michael looked at his son as he nodded, pulling on his shoes and running around his sister, disappearing off the bus.

“This isn’t fair!” Stomping her feet Hadleigh stood firmly in her place, Michael just managing to stop himself from laughing.

“All you have to do is pick up your toys Hadleigh, I haven’t asked you to do anything but that.” Michael shook his head, both of them looking towards the bus door as it opened, Calum appearing in the doorway.

“Uncle Calum!” Running over to where he had just stood on the top step Hadleigh jumped into his arms, Calum laughing as he held her close.

“Why isn’t my little Hadleigh bug on our bus with Cora?”

“Hadleigh won’t tidy up the back lounge of the bus. I told her that’s all she had to do and then she could go play with Cora, but someone is being very stubborn about cleaning up her toys.” Michael raised his eyebrows as he looked at his daughter, Hadleigh leaning her head down against her uncle’s shoulder.

“Daddy’s being mean.” She mumbled, Calum laughing as he looked down at his niece, rocking back and forth.

“Your dad told you you had to do something though. Cora is very excited for you to come over. Why don’t you go pick up your toys?” Calum tried to bargain with the four year old, Cora rolling her eyes as she wiggled from her uncle’s grasp, stomping all the way to the back lounge talking to herself.

“She’s going to be a handful when she’s a teenager.” Michael rolled his eyes as he tugged at what little hair he had left, Calum laughing as he joined his friend on the sofa, the two of them listening to the sound of toys being thrown into the bin you had placed in the back lounge for the kids toys.

“There, I did it.” Their conversation was cut short as Hadleigh walked back into the front lounge, a scowl on her face as she stood in the doorway. Michael stood up from the sofa and made his way back to the lounge, relieved to see that all of the toys were put away neatly and the room looked tidy for the first time in ages.

“Good job love, was that so hard?” He questioned, leaning down to tap his daughter’s nose as she whined, leaning her head back in amusement.

“Yes.” She sighed, walking back to where Calum had been sitting waiting for her, standing up as he watched two of the Clifford’s appear back in the front of the bus.

“Hadleigh Elyse, look at me.” Michael waited for his daughter to turn around before bending down to her height, pushing the few locks of hair that had fallen out of her bun back behind her ear.

“You know I love you very much, right?” He questioned, Hadleigh puffing out her cheeks as she let out another sigh, looking down at her Vans that she had placed on her feet, something she was very proud of for being able to do it by herself.

“I’m still mad at you.” She mumbled, Calum stifling his laughs as Michael let out a smile, leaning forward and kissing her nose, pinching her cheek.

“Do you understand that throwing a fit and acting like a brat will never get you what you want?” He questioned, realizing that he needed to make this a teaching moment with his daughter.

“Yes.” She mumbled, here eyes situated on her feet still as she bit her lip, her arms clasped behind her back.

“Are you going to be good for Uncle Calum while you’re there? No more being bratty or throwing a tantrum?” Michael poked at his little girl’s stomach as she squirmed, whining before nodding her head.

“Do I at least get a hug before you leave?” Michael knew he was pressing his luck with the toddler in front of him, watching as she rolled her eyes before taking a step forward, her arms wrapping around his neck.

“I love you Hadleigh, even when you’re being a brat and won’t listen.” Michael whispered, leaning back to kiss his daughter’s cheek.

“I love you too, Daddy.” She whispered, kissing his cheek before skipping off to where her Uncle Calum was standing, grabbing his hand so they could go back to his bus.

Being a parent wasn’t always fun as Michael was quickly finding out, but hearing his little girl say that she loved him after everything that they had gone through that afternoon made every long night and tantrum worth it. It made him realize he was doing something right, and that’s all that he really cared about.


	4. Just Like Daddy - Luke

As much as Luke had loved having his little girl Daisy at just twenty one years old, the day he had found out that their second child was going to be a little boy was one of the best days of his life. Kai Andrew Hemmings had come into the world just shy of one week early, being wrapped in a blue blanket as Luke sat at the window, holding his new son in his arms for the first time.

Daisy had come to met her younger brother a few short hours after he was born, her teddy bear hugged tightly under her arm as she held her Uncle Jack’s hand, Jack leading her over to where his younger brother was sat. “This is your little brother Kai, babe, can you give him a kiss?” Luke questioned, leaning just forward enough for Daisy to be able to see him.

“He’s little.” She looked up at her dad as Luke smiled, nodding at his daughter. Daisy had gently pressed a kid to her little brother’s head, looking back up at her dad as Luke smiled, Jack capturing the moment on his phone for Luke to look at later.

Now Kai had just turned four years old and idolized his dad more than anyone else in the world, doing anything he could to be just like him. His dirty blonde hair had been grown out just long enough to be able to have his dad style it, Luke finding that most mornings while he was getting ready for work he would be joined by his mini-me, who would pull himself up onto his stool next to his dad, watching his every move in the morning.

“Hi, Daddy!” Luke turned to the doorway to see Kai running into the room, pulling his stool over from the wall to the counter as he stood up on it, looking at his father through the mirror. “What you doing?” He questioned, watching as Luke put shaving cream all over his face.

“Shaving, do you want to put this on your face too?” Luke questioned, watching his son as he nodded with eager eyes, Luke smiling as he smeared the shaving cream all over his son’s face.

“Just push your hand back and forth to get it all off your face, like this.” Luke grabbed for his razor as he gently shaved his face, Kai mimicking his motions as he took his tiny hand, beginning to rub the shaving cream off of his face.

“We do hair now!” He smiled as Luke dried off his face, grabbing his styling products from the cabinet where you had placed them numerous times despite your pleads to just put them back where they belonged.

“You want a quiff like mine?” Luke questioned as he did his own hair, Kai nodding as he pulled himself up onto the counter, standing up on his knees before trying to grab at the product. “Off the counter Kai, or you’re not doing your hair. You know you can’t be up there monkey.” Luke glanced at his son as he slid himself off the counter, standing back on his stool. 

Luke had pushed the product over towards his son as Kai dipped his chubby fingers in, rubbing it in between his fingers. “Now, push your hair up and back like me.” Luke watched as Kai’s tongue poked out of his mouth, pushing his hands through his hair as he looked up at his dad, Luke smiling the whole time.

“What is going on in here?” You questioned as you stood in the doorway, Kai looking over as his fingers tangled in his hair. You had been leaning against the doorway after just managing to get your youngest daughter Delilah down for a nap, the two year old giving you a hard time all morning since breakfast.

“We doing our hair, Mummy!” Kai exclaimed as he looked back to the mirror, Luke laughing as he finished his hair, turning to you.

“You’re looking extra cool, Kai.” You smiled, walking further into the bathroom to press a kiss to your husband’s lips, standing just behind your son as he finished his hair.

“I look like Daddy.” Kai shrugged, making sure his hair was perfect before turning around, jumping off his stool and pulling it back over to the wall where it belonged.

“You do look like me, don’t you little man?” Luke laughed as his son looked up at him, hanging onto his legs like he tended to do wherever they went—whether it was convenient or not.

@Luke5SOS: Kai has taken to doing his hair with me every day…mostly because he wants to look just like me. #minime [twitpic of Kai looking up at Luke smiling]

“Okay, come on Daddy! We go to the studio now.” Kai smiled as he held Luke’s hand, trying his best to drag him out of the room. 

“Oh, are you coming with me?” With Kai out of school for the summer and you having both girls at home with you all of the time Kai enjoyed going with his dad to work, mostly because it meant he got to eat candy and play game with his uncles, something that any four year old would enjoy no matter who their dad was.

As much as Luke loved playing tea party with his little girls and dressing up with them to their little heart’s content, there was something about having a little boy that Luke had absolutely loved. They spent their days skateboarding outside and running around making up games together, and in Luke’s mind, things didn’t get much better than that. His little boy idolized him and looked up to him, and while many dads feel that their son is the same way, Luke took it as great responsibility.

He just hoped that Kai would always grow up wanting to be just like his dad, although the days of the two of them doing their hair together in the bathroom probably wouldn’t last much longer than the primary school age.

If Luke could raise his little boy to achieve whatever he wanted in life and aspire to be the best person that he could be, Luke would be the happiest dad on the planet. All that mattered in life were that his three kids were happy and healthy, and if that meant his little boy stuck by his side every minute of the day to assure that he were just that, it was something that Luke would take with him and cherish for as long as he possibly could.


	5. Career Day - Michael

When Michael had found out that he was going to be a parent, he vowed to both you and himself that he was going to be there for everything important happening in their lives, even if it meant flying back to Australia for a day just to see his babies. He had kept his promise up until Career Day at Ollie’s school due to having a concert the same day that he wasn’t able to miss.

When it came time for Hadleigh to have Career Day at her school Michael made sure that the boys were in Australia for it, not wanting to miss another one. Hadleigh was only six years old and didn’t quite understand why her dad had such a special job and why her mummy couldn’t just come in and talk about what she does at home, but Michael was excited to talk to the class about everything that he did.

Michael found himself in a small classroom sitting next to his daughter at her desk, Hadleigh talking with all of her friends that sat at her table. He talked with a few other parents before the presentations began, Michael quickly finding himself standing in front of the class next to his little girl, feeling more nervous than he would if he was playing a show.

“I’m Hadleigh Clifford, this is my daddy, Michael, but my uncles and my mummy sometimes call him Mikey.” Hadleigh shrugged as she bounced back and forth on her feet, looking up at him as he gave her a smile, Hadleigh returning it. 

“He has purple in his hair cause purple’s my favorite color and he let me choose this time, but he changes his hair color a lot.” She shrugged, the room laughing as Michael shook his head, looking down at his feet. “He’s in a band with my uncles and they travel the world and sing songs.” She shrugged, playing with the hem of her school dress.

“Why don’t you let your daddy tell us about his job now?” Her teacher suggested, Hadleigh looking over at her.

“All he does is sing every night, I told you that!” She whined, Michael laughing as he moved to stand behind his daughter, his large hands resting on her tiny shoulders.

“Like Hadleigh said, I’m in a band with her uncles, and we’ve been touring since I was seventeen years old, which is a long time. We play shows all around the world, and then we come back home to Australia and make more music so we can put it on an album!” Struggling to figure out a way to explain to a group of six year olds what he does for a living was hard enough, and adding on the stares from parents as he talked through his job didn’t make it any easier. 

“I told you that’s what he does.” Hadleigh mumbled as everyone smiled, Michael picking her up and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Pressing her to his side Michael looked back out to the group of children and their parents, Hadleigh’s teacher asking a question first.

“Hadleigh, what’s the best part about your dad’s job?” 

“He takes me on tour with him sometimes and I have a bike and we ride around the parking lot! And sometimes before everyone is there to see him he lets me talk into the microphone and my voice echoes in the whole place.” She giggled, her head falling back onto her dad’s shoulder as Michael smiled, looking back out to the group of people watching.

“If you’re on tour a lot, how do you have time to be at home with your family?” One parent questioned, Michael fighting back the urge to lash out at this parent looking at him.

“We’re not on tour a lot, we do a few months at a time. Any month the kids aren’t in school both of them and my wife are on tour with me, and any break they fly out to see us as well. I see them more than most people think I do. When we’re in Australia recording I’m gone maybe a weekend a month, or a few days at a time. Never anything more than that.” Michael did his best to not get offended as to what the parent was asking, but that was one of his worst fears, people thinking that he was a bad parent.

“Hadleigh, do you have a favorite place that you’ve been?” Michael knew that Hadleigh’s teacher was both intrigued and a little caught off guard with Michael talking about his job, and while he never found himself to be a nervous person on the stage in front of thousands, suddenly the room of thirty people seemed almost as if it was too much.

“Umm California cause it’s really hot there and we go to the pool and the beach!” She giggled, playing with the hem of her school uniform as she sat in her dad’s arms, finding this whole presentation to be the best thing that could have possibly happened.

“Do you ever plan on just staying at home and not touring anymore?” A mum had spoken up this time as Michael turned his attention to where she was sat, noticing that she had had a disapproving look on her face the whole time they had been presenting.

“Right now it’s going really well. I see my kids more often than not, I’m able to travel around the world doing something that I love, and my kids get to see more countries than I could have ever dreamed of them seeing. I’m sure there will be a day where we don’t tour anymore and we just stay in Australia and help other bands or record things for ourselves, but right now touring is something that we all still love. If my family is happy and healthy, then I’m happy. I don’t see a reason to change because of this.” Michael tried to remain calm while giving his answer, the woman nodding as the presentation finished, Michael kissing his little girl before making his way back home to you, feeling more stressed than anything about how his presentation at his daughter’s school had gone.

—

“I’m not a bad dad, I’m not.” You watched your husband as he paced around the kitchen while you made the two of them lunch, grabbing his arm as he walked past you for the millionth time.

“Babe, breathe.” You held him in front of you as he sighed, taking a breath with you. “You are not a bad dad, okay? You’re not. Don’t let what those people said to you get in your head.” You told him, Michael nodding.

“It’s just annoying. I never did anything to make me a bad dad, why are they making me seem like I am?”

“Honey, you’re not. Your career is completely different to anything that they’ve ever done. They don’t understand. But look how happy Ollie and Hadleigh are. They love you to bits, they don’t like when you’re gone but they understand. You’re here with them and you’re a hands-on dad and you make sure they know how much you love them. You’re the best daddy in the world to the two of them and they love you so much. That’s the most important thing.” You promised, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips, Michael holding you close.

“I love you.” He whispered as he rubbed your back, his hands getting caught in your hair as you let your head fall against his chest, smiling.

“I love you too babe, always.” You promised, kissing him again before going back to making the two of you lunch.

Although you understood why Michael was upset with what the other parents had said about his job and how he even had time to be a dad, you wanted him to realize how great of a dad he really was. As long as your two kids were happy, healthy, and realized that their dad would always come back home to them then nothing else could matter, and that’s exactly what you wanted to happen for him. No matter what other people thought of him and his job the three of you would always be there to support him and welcome him back home, and that was the most important thing.


	6. Daddy's Princess - Luke

Five year old Daisy Hemmings often saw her dad as the best person to ever walk on the planet. When nightmares would cloud her tiny mind late at night it was her dad who would lay with her and sing her back to sleep, her tiny fists clinging onto the necklace that he always had on for dear life, almost as if she would let go, he would be gone. He was the one who kissed her cuts and scrapes better after applying a Hello Kitty bandage to it, and the one who scared the monsters away from her closet and under her bed on the nights that she would stay up late watching a “scary” film with Beckett Hood when their families would hang out.

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when Daisy began wanting to do everything with Luke, including going to work with him for long hours, no matter what the boys seemed to be doing that day. In the long summer months where you found yourself stressed out with three kids home from school all of the time you allowed her to go with Luke, Daisy insisting that she get dressed and pack her own bag herself, wanting to show that she was a big girl and she could do things without her parents help.

Daisy knew that when it was the school year she wasn’t allowed to miss school to go with her dad, something she hated. If Daisy could have it her way she would quit school and be with her dad all of the time, but both you and Luke told her numerous times that school came first, and Daddy would be back not long after she had returned home from being gone all day at school.

“But Mummy, my tummy hurts!” Daisy moaned as you stood in her room just after the sun had come up, ready to tackle the day and get your oldest ready for school. With a sigh escaping your lips you sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing some of her loose blonde hair away from her face as you felt her forehead.

“You’re a bit warm. Does anything else hurt?” Skeptical on if she was faking or not you decided to take her word for how she was feeling, hoping that she was telling the truth.

“My tummy mostly, but my head hurts a little too.” She whispered, pulling herself further back into her sheets as you looked to the doorway, noticing your husband standing there half dressed, just out of the shower.

“Why isn’t my little Daisy babes up and getting ready for school yet? You’re going to miss the bus if you wait around all day.” Luke smiled as he leaned against the door frame, pushing his hair back away from his face.

“She doesn’t feel well, says her belly is hurting her and her head. She feels a bit warm and looks a little peaky, but I don’t know.” You sighed, Luke’s eyes filling with concern as he walked in, sitting down next to you as he looked at his eldest daughter, feeling her forehead with his much larger hands.

“Do you promise you’re not faking it, Daisy? Be honest. If you don’t want to go to school faking sick isn’t the way to get out of it.” You had always admired how well Luke had taken to being a dad despite being so young, realizing how much better he was in these situations than you were.

“I promise, Daddy. Please can I stay home?” She questioned, the two of you sharing a glance before you sighed, nodding.

“Just this once, Daisy. But if you’re ill that means no running around and playing with your siblings.” You reminded her, Daisy sighing as she nodded.

“I’ll bring her with me. She can lay on the sofas at the studio and that way you won’t have to worry about being alone with all three of them all day. I’ll make sure she’s not running around and she’s actually resting.” Luke waited until the two of you walked into the kitchen to get breakfast ready before suggesting the idea, watching you as you pulled the milk out of the fridge.

“Isn’t that kind of a reward for her if she goes with you though? She always wants to go with you.” You smiled, Luke pulling you into his arms, letting your head rest against his chest.

“It’s not a reward if she doesn’t get to have fun at the studio like she normally does.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as you nodded, giving in to Luke’s suggestion despite being unsure about how it was going to go.

—

“You’re going to lay on the sofa and sleep, understand? You can play games on the iPad for a bit, but you’re not running around and playing games like you normally do.” Carrying his five year old from the car to the studio Luke laid down the rules for the millionth time that morning, Daisy rolling her eyes as she held onto her blanket, nodding against her dad’s shoulder.

“But what if I feel better?” She challenged, lifting her head as he looked at her, pulling the door open to the all too familiar studio the boys spent so much time in.

“You still need to rest.” Sticking to what he knew you would want Daisy sighed, nodding as she let her head fall against her dad’s shoulder.

“Fine.” She mumbled, Luke smiling as he pulled open the door to their individual studio, all of the boys looking over.

“Daisy babes, why aren’t you at school?” Ashton questioned as he held his arms out, taking his niece from his mate’s hands, letting Luke get settled in.

“My tummy and head hurt.” She mumbled, Ashton sighing as he looked at Luke, Luke shrugging.

“She was a little warm, figured it was better to keep her home for the day rather than have her go if she’s actually ill. I just figured I’d bring her with me so [y/n] would only have to worry about the younger two.” Luke explained, turning to where his daughter sat in her uncle’s arms.

“You are lying down on this sofa the whole day, understood?” Luke questioned, handing her her pillow and blanket, watching her as she crawled off of Ashton’s lap, curling up into a ball on the sofa and falling asleep not long after.

—

Luke spent the day in and out of the recording booth and checking on his little girl, who slept most of the morning, convincing Luke that maybe she wasn’t actually faking it. Sitting around with the boys gave Luke time to check up with you and make sure you were doing alright at home, assuring you that Daisy was fine, and had been sleeping most of the morning.

“Daddy?” Looking up from his phone Luke looked over to where his daughter was now sitting up, rubbing at her eyes as she held her teddy in her hand. “I’m hungry.” She mumbled, Luke laughing as he pulled her into his lap, kissing the top of her head.

“We’re going to go for lunch in a few minutes, think you can wait until Uncle Calum is done recording?” With a smile on his face Luke watched as Daisy nodded, cuddling into his chest, watching her uncle record his part of the song before leaving the booth, walking over and grabbing his niece from Luke’s embrace.

“Let’s go to lunch, you monkey.” 

—

By the time they had all gotten to the restaurant Daisy was almost back to her normal self, giggling as her uncles sang along to the songs on the radio in weird voices while Luke drove them to a restaurant just up the road. 

Sitting herself in between Calum and her dad Daisy immediately pulled herself closer to the table, looking up at her dad. “They don’t have colors.” She whispered, Luke noticing that the kids menu was generic as he sighed, rubbing the top of her head.

“We left your bag at the studio, I don’t have your coloring books with me. Think you can just be a big girl and not color for now?” He questioned, Daisy sighing as she nodded, looking down at the plate sat in front of her that was meant for appetizers.

“Daisy bug.” Looking up as she heard the all too familiar nickname she saw her Uncle Calum staring at her with a smile on his face, reaching over to grab her napkin from where it sat in front of her. "Want to make a hat?” He questioned, Daisy giggling as she nodded, looking at her uncle as he placed the napkin on her head, Daisy giggling as Calum got it situated on her head, giggling the whole time.

“Daddy, look!” Turning to where Luke was sitting Daisy giggled, Calum laughing behind his niece as Luke looked down, shaking his head and smiled. 

“You shouldn’t be allowed near your Uncle Calum.” He laughed, Ashton taking a picture of the three of them.

@Ashton5SOS: Daisy’s ill…maybe? Uncle Calum helped her with her hat… Luke is trying to be a strict dad but it’s not going well. [twitpic of the three of them at dinner]

Luke loved his little girl more than anything in the world, and it wasn’t a secret that his three kids were the best thing to ever happen to him. Despite the ups and downs and unexpected turns his kids put him through on a day to day basis there was no way that Luke would trade his life for anything in the world, and he hoped that as his kids grew older they would always remain this close, wanting his kids to feel like they could go to him for anything at all, no matter what the situation was.


	7. More Than You Could Imagine - Calum

Death wasn't something that Calum really had any experience with. He was just a baby when his grandparents passed away, not being able to remember how he dealt with it or how he even had it explained to him when it had happened all those years ago.

His dad dying wasn’t a shock to anyone. He had been sick for a while, his health had been deteriorating slowly, and although Calum wanted nothing more than to try another drug, try more medications that could get his dad better, he knew it would only give them a limited amount of time with him, and it wasn’t what his dad wanted. 

He can remember clearly the night he stood by his dad’s bedside with his mum and sister, watching him take his last breaths as he held onto his wife’s hand, slowly slipping off before their eyes. Calum spent his night crying in the front room as he looked through photo albums from the time he was a child, silently thanking you as you brought him tea, hoping that he would want to go to bed and rest for a while.

Your three kids were all aware that their grandfather was sick, and when Calum sat them down after getting home from the hospital to tell them that he was gone, he wasn’t surprised to see the three of them look down, a mixture of emotions on their faces.

Beckett had announced that he was going to go on a walk, and although you and Calum had wanted to just be together as a family right now, both of you were able to tell that the fifteen year old just needed space. With a small nod you both watched as he grabbed his shoes and walked out the front door, Calum assuming that he would probably go down to the bay, where he always went when he just needed some space.

It had been almost an hour since Beckett had left, and although you had wanted to trust that your son was okay and he didn’t need anything from the two of you, you asked Calum to go find him, wanting to make sure he was where you both thought he would be. Without so much of a protest from your husband you watched as he grabbed his keys, walking out the front door.

Calum had found a parking spot down by the bay and paid the meter quickly before shoving his hands into his pocket and walking down the streets, making his way to the bench that his son always seemed to be at, relieved to see him sitting there, hunched over with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Your mum was starting to get worried since you haven’t come home.” Calum gave his son a small smile as he sat himself down on the bench next to him, Beckett looking over as he sighed, nodding.

“Lost track of time.” He mumbled, Calum looking out into the harbor as he nodded, letting the sounds of people and birds fill the otherwise silent conversation between him and his son.

“I miss him too.” Calum blurted out, for the first time actually talking about his dad since he had passed less than 48 hours ago, the memories still all too fresh in his mind. Calum watched his son as he tried to figure out the words to say, his hand running through his hair, lightly pulling at it.

“I just, I knew he was ill, but I didn’t think he was going to die.” Beckett sighed, Calum nodding.

“I know, it’s hard.” Calum nodded, his hand finding it’s way to it’s eldest’s back as he rubbed it soothingly, Beckett rubbing at his eyes.

“It’s okay to cry, Beck, you don’t have to be strong all of the time. It’s sad, it’s okay to be upset. No one’s going to think any less of you if you cry.” Calum watched his son as he nodded, a shaky breath escaping his lips as he nodded, leaning onto his dad’s shoulder.

“I just miss him, Dad. And I know it’s sad for you because he was your dad but I don’t know what to do. I want him to be here with us. I didn’t even tell him I loved him one more time.” The tears spilled over the teenagers cheeks as Calum pulled him close, kissing the top of his head.

“I miss him too, buddy. He knows how much you loved him, I promise. He loved you so much, he loved all of you. You made him so proud Beck, and I know it’s hard to see why this had to happen right now, but I promise you it’s going to be okay. He’s not in pain anymore. He’s free, he’s not ill anymore. It’s what needed to happen.” Calum did his best to not cry as he held his son close, letting him cry into his chest. Right now it didn’t matter that they were in the middle of Sydney where people were all around, Beckett needed his dad right now, and Calum was prepared to be there.

“I don’t know what I would do if it was you.” Beckett’s voice was hoarse and low that even Calum had struggled to hear what he had said, only realizing exactly what was spoken when is son looked up at him, his chocolate brown eyes glossed over with tears.

“I’m not going anywhere for a long time, okay? You’re not going to get rid of me that easy. I promise you that no matter how far away I am or what time it is, I will be here for you for a long time.” Calum whispered as he let his head fall into the top of his son’s head, kissing his hair as he held him, letting him calm down.

“Let’s go home and watch the football game, yeah? Me, you and Merrick.” Calum offered, Beckett rubbing his eyes as he nodded, following his dad back to the car without saying another word.

The short drive home was only filled with the songs playing on the radio, Calum tapping his fingers along the steering wheel as he pulled into the driveway. “Dad?” Hearing the familiar name he had grown used to being called Calum looked over to the passenger seat at his oldest son, his eyes puffy from crying.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” It was simple, but Calum couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face as he looked at his son, feeling content and complete for the first time in days.

“I love you too, buddy. More than you could ever imagine.”


	8. Just Like Me - Ashton

Ashton noticed that something was wrong with his seven year old Keely when she began squinting at her homework as she sat at the kitchen table. Not wanting to cause a scene in front of his little girl and the rest of the family he let it go, making a mental note to talk to you about it after the kids have gone to bed.

“I think we need to book Keely an appointment with the eye doctor.” Waiting until you had cuddled up against him on the sofa with both kids in bed you looked at him in question, wondering where this sudden suggestion had come from.

“Is she complaining about her eyesight? She’s never mentioned anything before.” You began thinking back to the past few weeks, trying to remember if Keely had complained about her eyesight at all, unable to remember back on everything that she had complained about.

“She was doing her homework tonight and I noticed her squinting at the page and leaning closer to read it. She probably didn’t want to say anything to us, but I don’t want it to get worse.” After suffering with poor eyesight as a teenager Ashton knew that they needed to get her a pair of glasses before her eyesight got worse, not wanting her to end up like him.

“I’ll call where you go tomorrow, see if we can get her in this week. You’re taking her though, you know more about any of it than I do.” Pushing yourself further into his side you heard him laugh and slip an arm around you, leaning down and nodding.

—

“This is stupid, Dad, I don’t need glasses.” Sitting with her arms crossed across her chest in the waiting room of the eye doctor Keely gave him an icy glare, just like she had been for the past three days after both you and him had told her that she was going for a checkup.

“Then we’re just doing this to be safe.” Ashton reasoned, sitting down next to her as he filled out some paperwork he had been given, his daughter taking his phone to play one of the million games she had downloaded on it to pass the time.

Being one of the only people waiting meant that it wasn’t long before they were called back to a room, Ashton following his daughter back to the exam room, watching as she sat down in the exam chair. “I’m Lily, I’m just going to give you a quick diagnostic test to see how your vision is.” She introduced herself as Keely nodded, obviously a bit terrified by the new surroundings she now found herself in.

Ashton watched his daughter as she was instructed to hold a hand in front of one of her eyes, looking up at a board that was on the wall across the room. Watching Keely as she squinted to read the lines she was instructed, Lily being incredibly patient with her as they moved to the other eye before stopping.

“I’m going to give you some eye drops that are going to dilate your eyes so we can see how they react. It won’t hurt you, but it might burn a little bit.” Noticing that his daughter was afraid Ashton stood up and walked over to the chair his daughter was sat in, holding out his hand for her to grab. Lily smiled as she grabbed the eye drops, making her way back over to the chair.

“I need you to hold really still and keep your eye open. I know it’ll be difficult, but do your best for me.” Her voice soothed Keely as she nodded, leaning back in the chair and opening her eyes. Feeling the squeezes on his hand with each eye drop that was put in Ashton rubbed his thumb soothingly across the back of her hand, not wanting her to freak out.

“Good job love! That’s going to take about half an hour to set in, so we’re going to send you back out to the waiting room.” Standing up from the chair Keely followed her dad back out to the waiting room, the two of them sitting around as Ashton texted you, letting you know how things were going so far.

“My eyes are getting blurry.” Keely complained as she leaned her head down on her dad’s shoulder, Ashton smiling as he nodded, rubbing her leg.

“Then the eye drops are working. They’ll be back to normal soon enough, I promise. I know it’s weird.” Recalling all of his experiences with the eye doctor Ashton hoped that Keely would realize that he knew how she was feeling, although with her still feeling resentment towards him making her go to the eye doctor in the first place, she only shrugged as he soothed her.

With not being able to see much Keely had never been so happy to hear that she was finally called back again, Ashton holding her hand to help her walk back as she sat down in the chair. Dr. Jones walked in as he shook Ashton’s hand, moving over to where Keely was sat.

“I hear another Irwin could be in need of some glasses?” He smiled as he looked at the sheet left by Lily, Keely sighing.

“She’s not the happiest about it.” Ashton smiled as Dr. Jones laughed, nodding.

“Most kids aren’t. Let’s see what’s going on with these eyes though, alright? I need you to be honest with me when I ask you questions too, we don’t want your eyesight to get worse if we leave it untreated.” Keely only just nodded as Dr. Jones took a seat in front of her, bringing over a machine and lining it up with her eyes.

Having her go through the eye tests and seeing what she could see best Dr. Jones moved the machine away from her face, Keely leaning back. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but Keely you need glasses.” Dr. Jones gave a small smile to the girl sat in the chair, Keely just nodding. “I’ll be right back to bring you to pick some glasses, let me just get this processed.” Leaving the room meant it was just Ashton and Keely in there, Ashton looking over at his daughter as she looked at her hands, her feet crossed against the chair.

“Are you aright love? You don’t seem as upset as I thought you would be.” Ashton asked his daughter, Keely looking up at the sudden voice now filling the room.

“I don’t want glasses cause they’re stupid, but when he did the thing with the machine I could see, Daddy. Nothing was blurry anymore and I didn’t have to squint to read the letters.” The hopefulness in her voice was enough to make Ashton want to cry, knowing that his daughter had finally admitted that this was exactly what she needed.

“You’ll get used to glasses love. Would it help if I started wearing mine all of the time again?” Ashton had never really been one to wear his glasses the way he was supposed to, and although he was almost blind and couldn’t see well without them, he too found them annoying and difficult to deal with, especially when he was on stage with the lads.

Keely turned to look at her dad with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, nodding softly as she smiled. “Will you, Daddy?” She questioned faintly, Ashton just smiling as he nodded, fixing the glasses that were already on his head for good measure since they would be at the eye doctor.

Dr. Jones had walked back into the room and brought the two of them down the hall to the room full of glasses, Keely walking around and trying on all different kinds before finally settling on one style, a style that looked a bit like her dad’s. After getting them ordered and making sure that they had everything squared away Ashton and Keely walked back out to the car, Ashton looking into the back seat at his daughter.

“What’s wrong lovebug?” Noticing the sadness on his daughter’s face he kept the car off and looked at her, sighing.

“I don’t want to wear glasses. I looked so stupid in them and everyone is going to make fun of me.” Tears escaped her eyes as Ashton sighed, holding his arms out for her to come forward and cuddle into his chest, Ashton running his hands through her hair.

“Honey, I promise you that you having glasses doesn’t make you look stupid. You look even more adorable than you already did, if that’s possible. And if anyone makes fun of you, you ignore them. There’s no need for them to be mean to you. I promise things will be okay.” He tried to soothe, letting his daughter cry on his shoulder as he rubbed her back, waiting a few minutes in the parking lot of the eye doctor to calm her down.

“I love you Keels, I promise you I’ll wear mine all the time and we’ll match and it’ll be okay.” He promised, Keely nodding against his shoulder as he sighed, rubbing her back.

Waiting until she had calmed down Ashton watched as she got back in her seat, buckling herself in before the two were off back home, Ashton singing along to the radio in hopes that his little girls hiccups would calm down, and she wouldn’t be as upset.

After coming home it was a rush to get the kids fed, bathed, and in bed, and after making sure everything was ready for the next day you found yourself collapsing in bed next to your husband, your head resting against his bare chest.

“She’s upset about her glasses. She’s worried that when she gets them next week people are going to make fun of her.” Ashton mumbled as he played with your hair, the frown that was plastered on his face evident through his speaking voice.

“I told her I’d wear my glasses all the time again, I figured that maybe if I wore them all of the time she’d feel less upset about needing to wear them all the time as well.” He sighed, watching you as you moved so you were able to see him.

“She’ll probably love that, babe, even if she’s being stubborn about it now. She looks up to you, even when she’s being stubborn or in a bad mood.” You laughed, leaning up for a kiss that Ashton happily gave you, Ashton feeling just a little better about everything as he fell asleep that night with you tucked into his side.

—

Ashton had managed to get out of band practice early enough to pick Keely up at school, knowing that they had an eye doctors appointment to pick up her glasses and get them fitted one last time. Both you and Ashton had kept quiet with the whole situation, knowing that Keely was upset about the thought of even needing the glasses in the first place.

“Keely babe, how was school?” Ashton smiled as the tiny seven year old tucked into her seat in the back, looking up at her dad.

“Fine.” She mumbled, Ashton waiting for the click of the seatbelt before he began driving, hearing his daughter sigh behind him. “Can’t we just go home? My eyes don’t hurt me anymore, I don’t get headaches in school and I don’t have trouble reading anymore. I don’t think I need the glasses.” She protested, and while her voice was strong as she tried to make a good case, Ashton had spent the past week helping her with her homework, watching her strain to read the words on her paper the whole time.

“Keely, you know you still need them. I’m wearing my glasses now, and when you get yours today we’ll match!” He had been trying to ease her into it as best he could, but despite his attempts it didn’t seem like it was going any better than before.

Instead of answering Keely just sunk into her booster seat, looking out the window as they made their way to the eye doctors.

—

“Good afternoon, Keely! Are you excited to get your glasses?” Dr. Jones walked into the room with a smile on his face as Keely just shrugged, sat in the chair that was meant for adults. “I have them right here, we’re going to put them on and then make some last minute adjustments to make sure that they fit perfectly, and then you’ll be able to go home.” He promised, Keely just nodding as she sighed, letting him put the glasses on his face, bringing over a mirror.

“Do you like that?” Ashton watched as his daughter focused on the doctor, a small smile appearing on her face as she nodded, letting him adjust some things on the glasses so they fit better to her face.

“Alright love, you’re good to go. Make sure you wear them all the time, okay?” He smiled as Keely jumped off the chair and ran to her dad, Ashton picking her up and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“Thank you.” Keely smiled as Dr. Jones laughed, looking at the two of them.

“I’ll see both of you soon.” With that the pair were off back home, Ashton helping Keely into the back seat as he looked at her, smiling.

“Come here.” He smiled, letting her lean forward as he snapped a photo, the two of them smiling.

@Ashton5SOS: My little girl just got her first pair of glasses. Do we look like twins now? [twitpic of the two of them]

“Are you alright? You look adorable in them, princess.” Ashton assured her as she climbed back into her seat, Keely looking up at her dad with a smile on her face.

“I can see everything now, Daddy. I guess I can get used to them.” She promised, Ashton smiling as he nodded, beginning their journey home so she could show everyone.

Ashton knew that this was a big change for Keely, and maybe it was one that she didn’t exactly what. What he did know was that he loved her more than anything in the world and a pair of glasses would never be able to change that. Keely getting glasses meant that Ashton was wearing his glasses more, a blessing for the both of them, even if they didn’t want to admit it.

All that Ashton could hope for was that with time she would realize how beautiful she looked with her glasses on, and although she may feel weird wearing them now, soon enough she would be loving them and she would realize just how much she really did need them.


	9. Tiny Ballerina - Michael

“Michael, come on. She wants you to take her in the worst way.” You stood at the island as you watched your husband make his breakfast, a sigh escaping his lips as he did his best to find an argument for what you two had been discussing. 

While Michael had been away for a little over a week on a promo tour around Australia you had signed Hadleigh up for dance classes at a dance studio near your house, the four year old begging for months and months about it before she had finally given in. It wasn’t that Michael protested his daughter being in dance, he wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, he was just more upset that it was him that was going to have to do the class with her the first day, where they have the parents join them to ease the kids into the thought of being in an unfamiliar place.

“I don’t dance though! You did dance when you were younger, you were amazing at it. Why does it have to be me that takes her?” He questioned as he turned around to face her. Arguments like these rarely happened in your house, Michael always eager to take your two children to their activities because it meant more time spent with them. This time however was different, and for Michael, the thought of even having to dance in front of a class where the parents would probably know him absolutely terrified him, and wasn’t something that he wanted to do at all.

“Because she wants her daddy to take her. She missed you while you were gone. You take Ollie to soccer without a fight and she wants to have that with you as well. Just take her this once, you’re going to make her day. And who cares if you can’t dance? Most parents can’t.” You counteracted, Michael letting a sigh escape his lips as he looked down at his breakfast, taking a bite.

“Fine.” He mumbled as smile spread across your face, leaning over and kissing his cheek before getting up to get your own breakfast.

—

“This is going to be so much fun!” Hopping out of the back seat and grabbing her dad’s hand Hadleigh skipped all the way to the dance studio, Michael finding his nerves creeping up even further the closer they got to the door.

Relieved to see other dads there with their little girls Michael calmed down, taking a seat in the corner of the dance class, his little girl standing in front of him with her hair place perfectly in a ballet bun that you had done before the two of them had left the house.

“I’m excited, Daddy.” Her face spread into the biggest grin she could muster, Michael leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I’m excited to watch you dance.” He promised, the teacher calling the girls over as Hadleigh’s eyes lit up, turning on her heels in her ballet flats and running to the middle of the room, lining up with the rest of her classmates like she had done before when you had brought her to her previous class while Michael had been away.

@Michael5SOS: My tiny ballerina :) [twitpic of Hadleigh in her dance class]

Michael watched his daughter listen to the teacher and learn the basics of dance while taking some videos on his phone, knowing that these would always brighten his day. Noticing the time he was hoping that the teacher had conveniently forgotten about the parents joining the class.

Before he had a chance to realize what was happening Hadleigh was running full speed at him, stopping just before she ran into his legs. “Daddy, it’s time to come dance with me!” She squealed, taking his much larger hand between both of her hands, Michael reluctantly standing up from his chair and following his daughter to the middle of the room, standing just behind her.

If there was any doubt in his mind that dancing wasn’t his thing, this dance class had just confirmed it. Michael struggled to figure out exactly what the teacher had wanted them to do, Hadleigh standing just in front of him as she went through the motions as she was told, her teacher finishing for the day as she ran up to get a sticker, Michael picking her up in his arms as she ran back to him.

“I got this one with crazy hair. He kind of looks like you.” She giggled as she laid her head down on his shoulder, Michael laughing as they walked back out to the car, Michael helping her into her seat.

“Daddy?”

“Yes baby?” 

“You’re not very good at dancing.” She smiled, Michael laughing as he shook his head, buckling her into her seat.

“You’re right, I’m not. But you know what I am good at?” He looked at his daughter as her eyebrows rose, waiting in anticipation to hear what her father had to say. “Taking four year old ballerinas out for milkshakes.” With a gasp Hadleigh squealed, Michael laughing as he kissed the top of her head.

“Off for milkshakes then!” Climbing in the driver’s seat Michael grabbed his phone, letting you know where you were going.

@Michael5SOS: Was just told by my four year old that I’m not a good dancer…as if it wasn’t obvious already. #ThanksHads 

@Michael5SOS: BUT I am good at taking four year old ballerinas out for milkshakes :) [twitpic of him and Hadleigh in the car smiling]

Michael never thought that he would ever be a perfect parent. He was still learning the right things to do for them, what they needed to be healthy and happy, and in his mind it was okay. He had you there to help him, the two of you were a team and did this together. 

The only thing that he was sure of was when his two kids would look at him as if he was the most important thing, the only person that mattered in the world to them he was the happiest person there ever could be. Nothing in his life could ever compare to the pride he had when he saw his two kids laughing and smiling, he was sure of that.

He just hoped that when they were teenagers they would still feel the same way about him, and even through the struggles of becoming their own person they would see their dad as the world, and would realize that everything he’s ever done has been for them.


	10. Mini-Me - Luke

The boys had always loved touring Australia for multiple reasons from the time they were teenagers, although now that they all had wives and children the urge to just tour back home had become one that none of the boys could deny. Never wanting to be too far away from their families for too long of a period at a time they had always loved the aspect of just touring Australia, knowing that if need be, their families were just a short plane ride away.

Performing back in Sydney in front of all of their families and friends was going to be one of the weirdest things for them, although all of the kids were excited. Over the years they had all become one big family, and parents and kids were always found around each other’s houses while the boys were away, finding comfort in spending time with each other.

Four year old Kai had been interested in music and really any instrument he could get his hands on from the time he was just able to walk, constantly getting into Luke’s music room and playing with the various guitars and drums, liking the way they would make noise as his tiny hands hit each instrument. Now that he was four years old and even more interested in music now than ever it meant that being backstage for him was more fun than anything, Luke loving watching his little boy’s eyes light up as they walked onto the stage and looked out at the empty seats, Kai talking into the microphone so he could hear himself.

The boys had been running in between interviews and soundcheck that for the most part their families were left backstage by themselves, Kai taking it upon himself to wander over to where his dad and uncles had left their instruments abandoned, pulling himself up onto the couch next to the familiar guitar. Struggling for a moment to pull the guitar onto his lap Kai had finally figured it out, managing to hold the guitar on his lap just long enough, his tiny hands causing the instrument to make music.

“Kai bud, what are you doing?” Calum walked into the room with a smile on his face as he looked at his nephew, away from the group of kids and off by the instruments by himself. 

“I playing, Uncle Cal! Look!” Making eye contact with his uncle Calum couldn’t help but smile as he sat down on the ground in front of him, the little boy’s baby blue eyes staring right back at him as he looked with amusement. A bandana just like his Uncle Ash pushed his hair off his forehead, Luke always wondering when the phase of bandanas would be over with the four year old.

“Did you do this all by yourself?” Calum questioned as Kai nodded, watching his tiny fingers strum across the strings, his face lighting up with each noise he made. Gently leaning forward Calum did his best to help his nephew make a chord, looking up at him. “Now strum the strings.” He told him, watching Kai’s face light up as he heard the sound, Calum mentally thanking himself that the little boy was now playing an actual chord and not just the strings randomly.

“Look at me Kai.” Calum grabbed his phone as he took a picture of the toddler, posting it to Instagram for the fans before sending it to Luke, Luke coming down the hall after just looking at his phone.

“I see someone has found my guitar again, huh buddy?” Luke questioned with a smile on his face as Kai looked up at him, his eyes wide with excitement now that he saw his dad and other uncles.

“Daddy, look what Uncle Cal taught me!” He shouted with excitement before playing the same chord over and over, Calum just looking down and shaking his head.

“His fingers aren’t quite big enough to learn anymore chords, but this is a start?” Calum smiled, the other boys laughing as they nodded.

“Good job, buddy! Maybe when you get a bit bigger we can learn more and you can come jam out with us on stage. I don’t think Mummy would want you to do that right now though.” He shrugged, Kai nodding as he stopped playing the chords, looking at the four boys seriously.

“I’m gonna learn all the instruments.” He promised, Luke leaning forward and ruffling his son’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, buddy. You can learn whatever instrument you want.” Luke promised, Kai nodding as he slid out from underneath the guitar, his tiny arms wrapping around his dad’s neck.

“I love you, Daddy.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek before running off to join the other kids in a game of tag.

Out of all the rewarding things that Luke had gotten to do since becoming a touring musician all those years ago, his three kids were his pride and joy, and the proudest achievements above everything else. He got so much enjoyment just being able to watch them grow up and learn all about the world around him, each day bringing a new adventure to his life.

If there was one thing that Luke wanted for all three of his kids it was just for them to be happy with whatever they were doing, even if it meant that they didn’t follow in his footsteps. With his only little boy, Kai, showing such a strong interest in music and interests had made Luke a lot happier than he thought it ever would. He just hoped that as Kai grew older and was able to develop more of his own opinions music would always be the one thing that all of them could bond over, something that they would always have to share with each other, wanting to always be able to have something to draw them together through everything.


	11. Bumps and Bruises - Calum

Calum wasn’t sure what he had done to be blessed with the most adventurous fifteen year old he knew. Beckett had always had a knack of doing things that were deemed dangerous by his parents, like jumping off the top of the playground equipment to running along the brand new hardwood floors in his socks, slipping and falling enough times for both of you to wonder how he hadn’t managed to concuss himself.

Now he was sixteen years old and just as rebellious as he was when he was little, only now Calum found the teenager in his son made it even more difficult to control him and make him realize that they were doing this for his own safety. Calum mostly just becomes frustrated when his son fights their rules right back, but then he remembers how he was as a teenager, and realizes that he can’t be mad at his son because he was the same way.

Beckett often spent his afternoons down at the local skate park, usually not coming back home until just before dinner, both you and Calum smacking his hands away from the food before he had washed up and joined them at the table. While the two of them didn’t mind Beckett’s habits of hanging out with his friends when he was done school, when his grades began to slip both you and Calum knew that you needed to set some boundaries.

“This isn’t fair! Just because I had one bad semester you’re not letting me have anymore freedom?” Sat at the island Beckett’s face turned red in rage after listening to both you and Calum discuss the grades they had received in the mail earlier that day.

“Beckett, these grades are unacceptable! You know we don’t accept these kinds of grades. We expect better from you, and if that means that you lose your privileges of going to the skate park after school, then that’s what it’s going to take.” You were firm with your actions, knowing that had you given Calum the chance to speak with his son he would’ve given in and lessened the punishment for his eldest son.

“You’re not allowed to go to the skate park after school any longer, and you can only go on the weekends after you’ve checked in with us. Once these grades are back to a more acceptable standard and we can trust that you’ll keep them that way, we’ll give you back your privileges.” Calum backed you up as he set the ground rules, the two of you watching your eldest child as he stood up from the stool he had been sat on, storming upstairs and slamming his bedroom door.

—

It had been two long, agonizing weeks since you and Calum had grounded Beckett from his usual routine, and although Beckett had obeyed and actually listened to the rules that you set up for him, it was obvious he was going insane. Calum had had moments where he wanted to give in and just let Beckett go to the skate park for a few hours, but he stuck to what you had set out for him, not wanting to interfere with the punishment already laid out for his son.

So Beckett knew the moment his mum was out of the house running errands and his dad was at the studio for the next few hours was his chance to break out of the house and go to the skate park with his friends, bribing Merrick and Cora not to tell on him when their parents arrived back home later that night.

Beckett really should’ve realized that his luck couldn’t have gone as smoothly as he would’ve liked, and as he felt the front of his skateboard dip over the lip of the bowl with his feet not firmly planted on his board he knew he was in trouble. He found himself landing awkwardly on his shoulder, his head hitting he pavement as his board skated past him, finally coming to a stop just next to his body.

It took a minute for Beckett to realize he wasn’t okay, and as the medics arrived and placed him on a backboard to take him to the hospital, Beckett realized that his parents were about to find out that he had snuck out, and he couldn’t think of a worse situation. 

Calum got the call from you while he was at the studio, standing up from his chair and rushing away to grab his things, muttering to the boys about Beckett being taken to the hospital after a fall at the skate park. The boys understood and didn’t stop Calum from leaving, instead making him promise that he would text them later, letting them know how Beckett was.

—

Beckett wasn’t a stranger to the bumps and bruises since he had started skateboarding, Calum often spending afternoons in the emergency room with his oldest son, who was often receiving a new cast or stitches. This time was different, however, Calum hearing that he had hit his head fairly hard on the bottom of the bowl and had been knocked unconscious for a moment.

Walking through the hospital Calum was led back to where his son was, ice packs on his head and shoulder, monitors on him as well as an IV in his arm, which had been administering pain medicine. “Dad.” Beckett whispered as Calum walked in, shutting the curtain behind him, hoping you would get there soon.

“How you feeling?” 

“It hurts really bad.” A whisper was all that Beckett could muster, Calum pulling a chair up to the side of the bed as he sighed, leaning forward and taking his hand gently, noticing the cuts that lined his son’s knuckles as well.

“Has the doctor said anything?”

“No, waiting for you and Mum.” He mumbled, his eyes closing as Calum nodded, taking a deep breath.

You walked through the curtain only a few minutes later, gently pressing a kiss to your son’s cheek before sitting down in a chair next to your husband, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“How is he?” You whispered, not wanting to wake your son up from his slumber, his eye beginning to bruise.

“Out of it. He’s in a lot of pain.” Calum whispered, worry etched on his face as he rubbed his hand through his hair, leaning down and kissing your temple.

A doctor had walked in and explained what was going on, introducing himself as Dr. Jones as Calum sighed, waiting to hear the news. 

“He’s got a pretty nasty concussion and a broken collarbone. The good news in all of this is that there was no bleeding on the brain and it was a clean break, which means he won’t need surgery. We’re going to keep him overnight for observation, and then he’ll be released tomorrow on some pain killers.” He explained, both of you thanking him before being left with Beckett, who was still sleeping.

“I can’t believe he snuck out like this.” You whispered, your hand rubbing against the scratches that were found on your eldest’s arm, his heart monitors beeping steadily.

“What he did was wrong, but I don’t have it in me to be mad at him.” Calum looked over towards you, watching a smile appear on your face as you wiped under your eyes, nodding.

“I know.”

Their conversation was cut short as both of you looked up at your son, who was twisting in pain while he began to wake up.

“Lovely, can you open your eyes for us. Dad and I are both here now.” Calum had always found your voice soothing, and in times like these it was exactly what he needed to hear, calmness among the chaos in the crammed hospital room.

“Mum?” Your heart broke as you listened to your son try to speak, his arm reaching up in search for you as you grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“You okay, babe? We’re right here.” 

“Hurts.” Beckett mumbled, his eyes parting as his head rolled to the side, being able to look at his parents.

“What hurts, bud?” Calum spoke up, Beckett taking a minute before he focused on his dad, his eyes glazed over.

“Everything.” With a sigh you looked at the door, Dr. Jones walking in.

“Good to see you awake, Beckett. I’m going to just take a quick look, see how you’re doing.” Keeping his voice quiet both you and Calum watched as Beckett looked around the room, obviously in a daze.

“Can you give me a number on how much it hurts?” 

“Six.” Merrick whispered, wincing as the doctor pushed the bed up a bit to a sitting position so he was able to get a better look at your son, who was dazed and confused after a knock to his head.

You held your husband’s hand as the doctor shined a light in Beckett’s eyes, asking him a few simple questions to see how his brain was after the fall, Beckett doing everything he needed to do before watching the doctor grab a pair of gloves.

“This is going to hurt, but I just need to feel around the collarbone, make sure it hasn’t moved since we’ve put you in the brace. The nurse went to get some ice to put on right after, I’ll be as quick as possible, okay?” Beckett just managed a small nod as you held his other hand, both you and Calum wincing as Beckett groaned in pain with the new contact on his obviously broken bone.

“Everything looks okay, Beckett. We’re going to get you moved upstairs in a few minutes to your new room for the night, and we’ll get you some more pain medicine. Sound good?” He questioned, Beckett managing a lazy nod.

“He’s doing well, I know it’s rough seeing him like this. But we’re going to get him a little more comfortable upstairs for the night.” Dr. Jones promised as he shook both of your hands before leaving the room.

—

Moving Beckett upstairs was an ordeal in itself, the nurses doing their best to keep him comfortable and still as they helped him move beds, Calum helping out as well while you held your sons bloodied clothes he had been wearing earlier that day. After administering a new pain medication into his IV the nurses let you be for a while, both you and Calum sat next to his bedside, each of you touching him in a comforting manner.

“‘m sorry for sneaking out.” Beckett whispered, his eyes just barely parting to look at you and Calum.

“It’s okay. We’re not happy with you breaking the rules, but what matters most is you’re going to be okay.” Calum kept his voice quiet as you nodded in agreement, Beckett taking a deep breath as he nodded.

“Get some sleep buddy, we’ll be here when you wake up.” Pressing a kiss to his hand you watched your son as he slowly drifted off, your head falling onto Calum’s shoulder.

Being a parent involved a lot of ups and downs, both you and Calum dealing with them as they came. Your overall concern was always your children’s well-beings, and while you may not have loved the choices they all made all of the time, you were always going to be there for them, just like you would be there for Beckett when he needed you the most, which was right now.


	12. Breakup and Encouragement - Ashton

Ashton had never been one to back away from a challenge, and he proved that when you had gotten pregnant at the height of his career. It definitely wasn’t something that the two of you had been planning, it was more of a drunken night together that had turned into a morning of anxiety and a positive pregnancy test a few weeks later.

Ashton had been your rock through the whole pregnancy and stayed by your side, flying home for weekends to go to doctor’s appointments and making sure that he was home weeks before the due date, just in case your little angel had decided to make a surprise appearance.

When Keely Grace Irwin had come into the world five days short of her due date Ashton had been by your side, just like he was three years later when Rory Edward joined your family. He found a way to be home for everything major going on in their lives, he found ways to bring them on tours, to be a dad in their lives—the dad that he had always wished he had when they were growing up.

Keely was now sixteen years old and every bit of an adventurer, a trait that she had undoubtedly learned from her father. From the time she could walk she loved the walks outside the hotels in the unfamiliar cities they would visit on tour, Ashton finding a place for them to go each place they had time to go out and explore.

Ashton had been a nervous wreck the day Keely came home from school just over a year ago announcing that she had a boyfriend, a kid on the soccer team called Max. Keely had always been daddy’s little girl, and now that he had to share her with another boy in her life made Ashton uneasy despite knowing it was coming sooner rather than later.

Rehearsals had begun again for the boys next tour starting in a few months, and if Ashton was honest it was draining him. With you away on a last minute business trip it meant that he couldn’t just come home and collapse, instead needing to make sure both Keely and Rory were fed and done everything that they needed to get done. He found himself going to bed when the kids would go up to their rooms for the night themselves, just wanting to get as much sleep as possible before he needed to get up and start his day again.

The kids had grown accustomed to coming home and not finding their dad already there, Ashton normally texting them when he was leaving the studio so they knew that he would be home soon, the kids normally doing their homework without being asked.

Ashton had arrived home late on his last day without you being home, issues at the studio keeping him later than he would’ve liked. He sent a quick text to the kids that he was bringing home pizza for dinner, both of them sending a quick text back to him to let them know that that was okay.

“Kids, I’m home! And I brought dinner!” Kicking the door closed behind him Ashton walked into the kitchen, setting the pizza boxes down on the table as he heard footsteps getting closer, Rory walking in with a smile on his face. “Hey kiddo, have a good day?” Ashton questioned as he ruffled Rory’s hair, Rory nodding as he grabbed three plates from the cupboard.

“Where’s your sister?”

“I think in her room. She just went up there after school and hasn’t talked to me since.” Rory shrugged, opening the pizza box to grab his dinner. Hearing that bit of information worried Ashton, who only knew his daughter as outgoing and incredibly cheerful. To know that she had been in her room and hadn’t talked to her brother — one of her best friends — was worrying, and Ashton knew he needed to go see what was going on.

“I’m going to go get her for dinner, you just eat in here please, I don’t want a mess in the family room with your mum coming home in the morning.” He warned, Rory nodding as Ashton made his way upstairs, standing just outside of his daughter’s bedroom.

Keely had a habit of never locking her door, so Ashton found himself knocking twice before opening the door, finding his daughter lying on her bed facing the wall, her shoulders shaking as she hiccuped, obviously crying. “Keels, what’s wrong?” Ashton questioned, shutting the door behind him as he walked over to his daughter’s bed, rubbing her back softly.

“Keely, what has got you this upset? Come on, talk to me love.” Ashton whispered, Keely coughing as she rolled over, pushing herself so she could sit up a bit better.

“Max…Max broke up with me.” She whispered, coughing as tears streamed down her face, Ashton pulling her into his side. 

“Honey, I’m sorry.” Ashton whispered, kissing the top of her head as he rubbed her back, Keely leaning on his chest as she tried to calm herself down.

“I really loved him, Daddy. I didn’t think he was going to just break up with me.” She whispered, coughing as she took a few deep breaths, letting her dad’s motions calm her down. “I thought things were going fine, but apparently he didn’t feel the same way that I did. I mean we fought sometimes, but I didn’t think we would ever break up over it.” Ashton could feel his heart break as her voice shook, kissing her forehead. He took a few moments to gather what he wanted to say, wanting Keely to realize that it was going to be okay.

“You know Keels, when I was your age, I was dating this girl. Her name was Bridget, she was the cutest girl in my year. I spent all my time trying to impress her, and we finally started dating. I thought she was the one. She was funny, she was charismatic, she was everything I thought I wanted.” Ashton wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but as his daughter laid on his chest with a broken heart, he knew he needed to just keep talking. 

“But we didn’t work out. She ended up not being someone I saw myself spending the rest of my life with. I was moving to London with your uncles, and she didn’t understand or see why it was so important. But me breaking up with her ended up leading me to your mum, who was my dream girl. And if I had never met your mum, there wouldn’t be you or Rory.” He smiled, his hands tangled in her hair.

“What I’m trying to say Keels is this isn’t the end of the world. I know you’re heartbroken right now and it sucks being broken up with, I know that. But it really is going to be okay. You have so much left to do. You’re going to grow up and go on adventures, and you’re going to meet a guy who’s going to be absolutely perfect for you that you’ll forget all about this heartbreak that he put you through. You’ll get married, you’ll have kids, and I’ll come to terms with my little girl being off with someone else and not at home with me.” Confident with his speech Ashton watched Keely look up at him, leaning down and wiping the mascara that had smudged under her eyes.

“I love you, Daddy.” Keely whispered, Ashton kissing the top of her head.

“I love you too baby, so much more than you’ll ever realize.” He smiled, Keely laughing as she nodded. “Now, I’ve brought pizza home for dinner and your brother has already tucked into it. What do you say we go downstairs and eat dinner with him, and then we go get some ice cream and watch a movie together tonight, the three of us. It’s our last night before Mum comes home, cleaning can wait.” Keely agreed to the idea with a smile on her face, Ashton helping her out of bed as he went downstairs while Keely freshened up before joining them.

Ashton wasn’t the perfect parent. He never thought he was, he never claimed he would be. But he was doing what he could to make sure his kids were happy. Dealing with heartbreaks was something that he always thought would be more your area, but with you out of town he needed to step up to the plate, and he did the best he could.

He just hoped that his speech showed Keely that it was going to be okay, things were going to work out, and she would realize in a few years that this heartbreak was nothing to worry about, and was nothing major in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always taking suggestions on what you guys would want to see, so let me know if there's anything specific! (: Thank you for all of the support on these (:


	13. Accidents and Protectiveness - Michael

Michael was constantly proving to you that he was ready to be a stay at home dad, despite your worries.

With the boys working from Sydney on their new album it meant that you were able to pick up more shifts as a nurse, Michael being able to take care of the kids due to it being their summer holidays.

Hadleigh had been going to gymnastics camp for most of the summer, absolutely loving it. She was a natural at it, and while you were excited that your little girl was following in your footsteps, Michael was absolutely terrified that something was going to happen to her.

“Daddy, I’m going to show you what I learned today. But first I need to practice.” Pushing her father out of the room Hadleigh pulled her gymnastics mat out to the middle of their playroom, Rory following his dad into the kitchen so he could have a snack.

The two of them could hear her jumping around while Michael cut up an apple for his four year old, Michael waiting to go back in before he heard a sickening crash, cries immediately following. “Rory, stay on that chair.” Michael told his son before running into the other room, Hadleigh sitting up, holding her eye.

“Baby, what happened?” Walking over and picking his daughter up he immediately brought her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter, noticing the blood on her tiny hands that was coming from just above her eye.

“I…tried to do my ‘nastics…and…I hit my face on the table.” Hiccuping as her cries continued Michael grabbed a towel and gently pried her hands away, pressing it to her face.

“Okay, you’re alright. Take some deep breaths, you’re going to make yourself sick.” Using his free hand to rub her hair gently Hadleigh took some deep breaths with her dad, Rory watching on as he ate his snack.

Prying the paper towel away from her face Michael looked at the cut, sighing as he got more paper towel. “Alright, I think you’re going to be okay. Can you see me?” Michael questioned, fearing that her eyesight would be affected by this. 

“Uh huh.” She nodded, hiccuping as she held her hands out, Michael sighing as he heard the front door open and close.

“What is going on in here?” You questioned, putting your bags down as you pressed a kiss to Rory’s head, inspecting what was going on at the counter.

“Hadleigh fell and hit her face on the table when she was practicing her gymnastics.” Rory told you, watching as you sighed and walked over, looking at the new cut your daughter was now sporting.

“Do you think we should take her?” Michael questioned as you studied his face, seeing how terrified he was. 

Inspecting your daughter’s cut and how it was already swelling you sighed, Hadleigh still hiccuping as she calmed down.

“Probably. Do you want me to take her so you can stay with Rory?” You questioned, knowing how nervous Michael got when one of his kids was sick or hurt, not wanting him to have to do this alone. But with this being such short notice there was nowhere for Rory to go, not wanting to take him with you to the hospital.

“I’ll take her, you just got home.” Giving him a look Michael just leaned down and kissed you, silently letting you know that it would be okay.

“Hads, we’re going to go see a doctor so he can fix up your cut a little bit more than Mummy and I can. If you’re good we’ll go for some ice cream.” He bribed, noticing you rolling your eyes as he picked her up, kissing you goodbye before bringing her out to the car.

—

Texts from Michael were the only thing keeping you calm as you watched a film with your youngest, Rory cuddled up into your side, completely oblivious to what was going on with his sister. Getting a text from Michael saying that he would pick up pizza on his way home gave you peace of mind that it went okay, Hadleigh and him both on their way home.

“She is never going to gymnastics again.” Michael whispered as he walked through the front door juggling his six year old in one arm and the box of pizza in another, lying his daughter down on the sofa, watching her cuddle into the pillow as he brought the pizza into the kitchen, both you and Rory following him.

“What did the doctor say?”

“Mummy?” Both you and Michael looked over to see Hadleigh walking into the room, a huge bandage covering just above her eye. You bent down and picked your little girl up, letting her head rest on your shoulder.

“Do you want to tell Mummy what happened at the doctors?” Hearing that Hadleigh had lifted her head, looking into your eyes.

“I got six stitches. They had to put a needle in it though but I sat with Daddy and he said I was brave! He said I’m going to have a scar probably. Isn’t that so cool? The doctors gave me stickers too!” Leaning back in your arms Hadleigh showed you her stickers, your eyes widening as you kissed her cheek, smiling.

“Do you know who else has a scar above their eyebrow?” You questioned, Hadleigh’s face scrunching up as she shook her head, her hazel eyes looking right back at you.

“Your daddy.” Watching as her eyes widened Hadleigh looked over at her dad, Michael smiling as he walked closer. 

“See it?” He questioned, letting you point to it as Hadleigh gasped, nodding. 

“We’re going to match!” She smiled, both you and Michael laughing as Michael pressed a kiss to her cheek, letting her cuddle into your side so you could kiss her forehead.

“I’m glad you’re okay. Do you want some pizza?” You questioned, Hadleigh nodding as you got both her and Rory plates, sitting them down at the table so you could talk with Michael.

“They did vision tests and concussion tests on her and the doctor said she’s fine, there was no damage to her eye and she had no concussion. She’ll probably have a little headache tonight but she can have children’s Tylenol and all that. I brought home the papers for you. But no more gymnastics, this is enough of a scare for me to never let her out of the house again.” You couldn’t help but laugh as he said the last part, handing him his plate with pizza on it.

“She’s going to get hurt babe, it’s a part of life. She’s fine. We’ll be more careful with the gymnastics in the house though, maybe save it for the foam pits?” You offered, Michael sighing as he nodded, taking a bite of his pizza.

“But she’s not going back until the stitches are out.”

“You can break that one to her, it’ll be weeks before we take her back.”

“She already knows, that was the doctor’s suggestion that I turned into the rule in the car. She’s upset about it, but maybe if we don’t bring it up she’ll forget about it?”

“Okay.” You laughed, turning your attention back to your kids, hearing them tell stories of everything that they had done while you were at work.

—

“You did a good job today, Daddy.” Climbing into bed that night after getting both kids to sleep you cuddled into Michael’s side, hearing him breathing.

“I hate seeing them like that. She was terrified while we were at the hospital, all I could do was hold her.” His voice thick with sleep you reached up and kissed his chin, grabbing his hand and interlocking your fingers together.

“She’s okay though. Kids are going to have accidents Mikey, you knew that going into this. But you did amazing and you got her to calm down while I wasn’t home, and then you took her to hospital all alone. She’s going to have a cool scar just above her eyebrow like her daddy, and I think she’s excited about it.” You whispered, Michael laughing as he nodded, leaning down and catching her lips.

Michael knew he wasn’t the perfect parent. There was a lot he could improve on, but one thing he wouldn’t let people take away was the fact that he was always there for them, no matter what. He just wanted his kids healthy and safe, and if that’s what he did the best, that’s what would make him the happiest.


	14. Growing Up - Luke

If there was one thing that Luke hated admitting, it was that his children were growing up. 

He’d be lying if he didn’t say that seeing his children as independent teenagers didn’t make him even the slightest bit upset, finding himself reminiscing back to the times where they would come to him in the middle of the night scared of the dream they had just had, or just wanted to watch a film with him after he had been away for weeks on a promo tour.

Now when he would come home his teenagers would have plans with their friends, his little girls just barely stopping to give him a kiss on the cheek before running out the door to meet up with everyone, Luke’s heart aching every time as he struggled to figure out how they had gone from so dependent to so independent in such a short amount of time.

Even Kai, Luke’s little boy that he was so happy about when he first held him in his arms those fourteen years ago, was becoming more interested in being out than hanging out at home with his dad, Luke struggling to come to terms with it all.

Sat in his music room struggling with a riff him and Michael had written in the studio earlier that morning Luke heard a knock on the door, looking up to see it open and reveal his middle child, Kai standing there with a sheepish smile on his face. “Are you busy?” He questioned, and Luke shook his head, setting the guitar down on the sofa next to him.

“What’s up? You look like something’s bothering you.” Luke watched his only son as he walked into the room, sitting in the chair that he used to fall asleep in so many times as a toddler, just wanting to be with his dad at all times.

“I, um…” Struggling to figure out the right way to word what he wanted to say Kai ran his fingers through his hair, looking at his dad with a sheepish smile. “You know Ainsley?” Luke’s eyebrows rose when he heard the name come out of his son’s mouth, recalling all the times Kai would come to him for relationship advice.

“Yeah.” Luke nodded as he watched his son’s mannerisms, his cheeks tinted a light shade of a pink as a smile appeared on his face, finally beginning to speak again.

“I um, we’re kind of a thing? It’s not like official or anything, but yeah. Anyway, I really want to write her a song but I’m not sure how to do it and can you please just help me?” With each word that he spoke Kai’s voice sped up, Luke struggling to keep up by the time his so was finished with his sentence.

“You and Ainsley are a thing? I go away for a few weeks and I come home to my son having a girlfriend? Why did no one tell me?” There was a hint of jokiness to his voice as Kai just turned a deeper shade of red, looking down at his lap as he shook his head.

“I didn’t tell Mum. She would’ve told you, you know that. But she’s going to make such a big deal about it and I don’t want her to, so I just didn’t tell her.” Kai shrugged, Luke laughing to himself as he nodded, looking at his son.

“Makes sense. But yes, I can help you. Do you have any ideas to write about, or do you want to just start from the beginning.” Watching Kai as he leaned forward and pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket Luke gently took it, unfolding it gently to hold it in his hands, reading over the lyrics that his not so little boy had already written. 

“Kai, this is really good. When have you been this good at songwriting?” Luke questioned as he continued reading, Kai just shrugging.

“Got it from you, I guess.” He smiled, Luke laughing as he set the lyrics back on the table in between them, grabbing his guitar from the sofa next to him. Watching his dad grab his guitar prompted Kai to get up and grab his own from the stand Luke had let him put in his music room when he was eleven years old, probably the most exciting thing for Kai to have happen at that time.

Beginning to strum some chords and sing the lyrics quietly to himself Kai watched his dad in amazement, doing his best to copy the chords that he had seen him play. “Do you like the way that sounds?” Luke questioned as he looked up at his son, Kai nodding eagerly as he grabbed a pen, writing down the first few chords that his dad had played.

“So, you and Ainsley? When did this all happen?” Luke questioned as he watched his son practice the first few chords, not bothering to look up at his dad.

“Um, a few weeks ago, I guess? Ollie and Rory told me that I should just ask her out of I liked her that much, so I did.” Kai shrugged, practicing the chords again before looking up at his dad. “She said yeah, but we haven’t like gone on a proper date or anything. I was too scared to ask you and Mum what you thought about it.” He smiled sheepishly, Luke laughing as he shook his head.

“Your mum will probably have a heart attack when you tell her. She’s in denial that her little boy isn’t so little anymore.” Luke watched as Kai smiled, looking up at his dad.

“That’s how you are with Daisy and Delilah.” Kai pointed out, and Luke didn’t have an argument.

“We just remember you guys being so little and needing us all of the time, it’s gone by so fast. Now you have a girlfriend and Daisy talks about boys all of the time and even Delilah’s starting to be interested in boys, and it’s just come so quickly. Guess we just weren’t ready.” Luke shrugged, Kai nodding.

“I remember when we all used to come on tour and I’d always want to be with you and the rest of my uncles instead of playing backstage with the kids.” Luke smiled back on those memories fondly, thinking about them every time they would play a show now and Kai wouldn’t come be with just them.

“You know how much I loved that. You’ve always had a love for music from the time you could barely understand anything, I wasn’t surprised when you wanted to be around all of the instruments backstage too.” Luke pointed out, Kai nodding as he scribbled down more chords down on the paper, looking up at his dad with a grin on the face.

“Did you used to write songs for Mum like this?” Kai questioned, Luke laughing as he shook his head, playing a few chords on his guitar.

“Mum didn’t like when I wrote songs for her. Some of the songs on our album are about her, she just doesn’t know it.” He smirked, Kai laughing as he nodded, finishing up the rest of the song.

“When are you going to sing this to her?”

“We um, we’re supposed to hang out tomorrow night. Don’t know where we’re going to be though, but maybe if there’s a guitar around and we’re alone I’ll sing it to her then?” Hearing the apprehensiveness in his son’s voice had brought him back to the times when he would be nervous about going on dates with his then girlfriend, remembering how nervous you made him.

“Mum’s going out with your aunties tomorrow night, I think your uncles are coming over with the girls but if she wants to come here she can. I’ll make sure Delilah and Cora don’t bother you like they did last time.” Luke laughed as he remembered back to the time his youngest and Calum’s little girl had annoyed Kai the whole night, which resulted in him yelling at them and slamming the door in their faces.

“Really? You don’t care if she’s here and we’re alone?” Kai’s eyebrows rose at the sudden invitation his dad had just given him, hoping it was true.

“I trust you, Kai. Be good when you’re by yourself and I don’t mind. And I won’t tell your mum.” A smile spread across his middle child’s face as Luke internally hoped he didn’t make a terrible decision by letting two teenagers spend a few hours together alone.

“Thanks, Dad!” Kai smiled as they finished up the song, Kai playing through it a few times as Luke leaned back in his chair, a smile spreading across his face as he watched his son.

Luke knew he wasn't a perfect parent, there was a lot that he still needed to learn. But seeing his kids smiling, healthy, and happy was all that mattered to him, and he hoped that despite making plenty of mistakes while raising his three kids they all realized how loved they really were, and no matter what happened throughout their lives the two of you would always be there for them.

And that was the greatest gift of all.


	15. Babysitting Woes - Michael (with Calum's kids)

Michael wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he agreed to watch Calum’s six year old son Beckett and four year old son Merrick, because now thinking it through, he was absolutely terrified. He had never really been good with kids, and with he and his wife only getting married just over a year ago, the thought of having their own kids hadn’t even really been able to cross their minds with how busy they had been.

“It’s just for a few hours, we just want to go out to dinner for a bit without needing to bring the boys. It could be the last time we can go out before the baby is here. They’ll be good for you, I promise.” Calum pleaded, and at this point Michael knew his best mate was running thin on options. Their normal babysitter was busy that night, and with the other boys having their own kids to worry about, how could Michael say no?

“Yeah, whatever, I’ll do it.” He mumbled, and now he found himself freaking out over what a four year old and six year old would possibly want to do for the few hours he would have them.

He walked into Calum’s house to be tackled by the boys, both of them excited to see their Uncle Michael again after being separated the past few weeks while the boys had been working from Sydney after their break. “You boys need to be good for him, do you understand? Mummy and I don’t want to hear that you were bad for Uncle Mikey.” Calum had always been stern with his boys, but he was also the one who would give in the easiest, something everyone found funny.

After a quick round of instructions and kisses goodbye for the boys Calum and his wife were off, leaving Michael sat on the sofa with the two boys, wondering what he was supposed to do next. He had been left alone with them before, that he wasn’t worried about. He was just worried about what we were supposed to do when they were actually at home, and not confined to a tour bus or a hotel room in an unfamiliar city.

“Uncle Mikey?” Beckett sat on the sofa on his knees as he looked at his uncle, a smile plastered on his face. “Can we please go swimming before dinner?” 

“Alright, go get changed.” The boys had both learned how to swim at a young age, Calum’s wife insisting that both boys know if they were going to have a pool in their backyard. She didn’t want any freak accidents happening, and although Merrick was only four years old, he was a good swimmer to the point where they didn’t worry about him being outside by himself.

The boys came running downstairs with their bathing suits on and towels in their hands, Michael following them out to the backyard as he sat down in a chair, keeping an eye on both boys as they got their pool toys out, both of them playing. Their shouts had been making Michael smile, longing for days where he’d have a little boy, something he never thought he’d think about.

@Michael5SOS: Calum asked me to watch the boys tonight…let the pool games commence #uncleoftheyear [twitpic of the boys playing by the pool]

Scrolling through his twitter and replying to some fans Michael looked at the boys, who had taken to getting their water guns and shooting each other. “If you two get me wet it’s all over.” Michael warned them, both boys nodding as they continued playing, Michael looking up only as he heard the loud splash that didn’t sound like it could be any sort of pool toy.

“I pushed you!” Merrick yelled, Michael panicking as he dropped his phone onto the table, running over to the pool and jumping in without a hesitation, grabbing Beckett from just underneath in the deep end. Bringing the six year old back up to the top of the water he heard his coughs before gasping, Michael breathing a sigh of relief as he swum over to the side, lifting him up onto the edge so he could get out himself.

“Merrick, you don’t push your brother in the pool, that is way too dangerous. He wasn’t ready for it, he didn’t know he should hold his breath. Come on, we’re going inside.” Michael was stern with the younger boy as he wrapped Beckett up in a towel, tears now streaming down the older boys face as Merrick pouted, following his uncle back into the house as he carried his brother.

Going right upstairs Michael focused on getting Beckett changed and calmed down, Merrick going to his own room and getting changed into his pajamas, making his way to his older brother’s room as he saw Michael talking to him, letting him get changed.

“You’re alright Beck, deep breaths. Nothing happened, I got you.” He promised, Beckett nodding as he pulled on his pajama shirt, rubbing at his eyes in an effort to calm down.

“I’m sorry for pushing you, Beckett. I didn’t mean it.” Michael looked over to the doorway to see the four year old chewing on his fingers, a smile spreading to his face as Beckett looked past his uncle, hiccuping. 

“It’s alright, I forgive you.” He mumbled, Michael kissing both of their heads as he led them into their parents room.

“You two sit here while I change into some of your dad’s clothes, and then we’ll go downstairs and eat dinner.” He told the boys as they nodded, Michael changing as fast as he could before bringing the boys downstairs, Beckett still obviously upset about everything that had happened.

“Chicken nuggets sound good?” Michael questioned as he dug through their freezer, both boys cheering as Michael pulled them out, getting them ready to cook. Setting the right amount on both plates Michael handed the boys their nuggets, letting them eat as he scrolled through his phone, not wanting to miss if something important came up.

“Can we watch a film until Mummy and Daddy come home? They didn’t say we needed to go to bed.” Beckett questioned his uncle after finishing his last chicken nugget, Merrick agreeing with his older brother as Michael gave in, unable to find a way to say no to his nephews.

After a long debate the boys agreed to watch The Lego Movie, Michael setting it up before getting comfortable on the sofa, both boys cuddling up into his side as he pulled them close, letting them cuddle against his chest.

Calum and his wife had arrived home to both boys asleep against their uncle, Michael still incredibly involved in the movie. “Having fun there mate?” Calum broke the tension as Michael looked over, giving the two of them a smile as he attempted to move from underneath the boys.

“Do I want to know why you’re wearing my clothes?” He questioned, Michael kissing Calum’s wife’s cheek as she slipped off her shoes, going to sit down and rest, her feet swollen from being almost nine months pregnant with their little girl, the little girl Calum had been worrying about since they found out he would be having a little girl this time—not a little boy like he had anticipated.

“Merrick thought it would be funny to push Beckett in the pool when they were playing, Beckett wasn’t ready for it, I got scared that he wasn’t okay and jumped in to get him.” Michael sighed, Calum and his wife both sighing. “He turned out to be fine, just a little stunned. No injuries, I promised.” Michael suddenly added on, almost as if he was nervous that he was going to get in trouble as well.

“They’re both grounded from the pool then, they know better than that.” Calum agreed with his wife after she spoke, Michael smiling as he walked back to the boys, kissing their foreheads.

“Other than that they were angels. I think I could do this again. Maybe less drama next time though.” He shrugged, Calum laughing as he nodded, thanking his best mate.

Michael had never really been one to get broody, it just wasn’t who he was. But after spending a night with two of his favorite boys on the planet it made him realize how much he wanted a son in his life, or just kids in general.

And for the first time seriously in his life, Michael found himself feeling like he was ready to be a parent. And as much as that terrified him, he was beginning to think that maybe he was ready for this next step in his life, the next adventure that was just waiting for him to be ready to begin.


	16. Panic - Ashton

Anxiety was never something that Ashton would wish on his worst enemy. Times from when he was a teenager and the awful illness would rear it’s ugly head, making Ashton feel like he couldn’t do anything would creep up in his mind, and he couldn’t bear to think about putting anyone through those feelings.

When his sixteen year old son Rory had been diagnosed with an anxiety disorder at twelve years old after a series of panic attacks Ashton’s heart broke, his mind making him believe that it was his fault he was stuck with this, it was his genes that gave him this. It took many sleepless nights of reassuring by you that it wasn’t his fault, although Ashton never really did believe it himself.

The boys had signed on to do one more massive world tour together, this time bringing their families along for the ride so they didn’t have to worry about being away from them. Sorting out schooling for all of the kids was nothing short of a miracle and nothing that the wives had loved when it came down to it, but after being on the road for the past month and a half traveling and seeing places the kids had only been dreaming of seeing, it made everyone realize how worth it it was.

Rory had always been Ashton’s adventurous child. From the time he had learned to crawl he was climbing up onto things that he shouldn’t have been on, only to be scolded shortly after. Ashton fondly remembers spending one too many nights in the emergency room with a sobbing Rory, whether it was for a new set of stitches in his chin or knee, or a broken ankle or wrist that had resulted from a trampoline accident while trying to do a back flip.

The rules on tour for the kids were simple: finish their schoolwork and they could have the afternoon to do what they wanted before the show. Today they had started up a game of football in the fields backstage, hundreds of teenage girls watching through the shielded chain linked fence as they screamed any time one of the sons would so much as look over at them, giving them a cheeky wave.

With the wives off shopping the boys had been relaxing backstage in the dressing room while waiting for soundcheck to began, although the heavy running of feet had startled everyone, Keely and Cora running into the room as fast as they could.

“Dad, you need to come quick! Rory’s having an anxiety attack, he can’t breathe.” Hearing those words sprang Ashton off of the couch, running past the two teenagers and down the hall, stopping just before the doors led to the outside, where hundreds of fans were waiting, not realizing what was going on just inside.

“Rory, it’s me. It’s just Dad. Can you look up at me?” Kneeling down in front of his son Rory slowly lifted his head, his body trembling as his eyes were filled with tears. His breathing was rapid as he tried to focus on his dad, Ashton gently leaning forward as he watched his son’s hands reach out for his, Ashton gently grabbing them.

“Mate, I need you to breathe. Can you take big deep breaths with me?” Keeping his questions simple he waited until he got a nod from his son, his hazel eyes continuing to stare straight at him. “Big deep breath, just like me.” He reminded him, Rory nodding rapidly as he did his best to breathe deeply, following his dad’s lead. 

“Good job love, keep breathing. You’re doing so well. Keep breathing deep, okay?” He questioned, Rory nodding. “Bring your arms over your head so your lungs open up a little more.” With a hesitation Rory did as he was told, his eyes still clouded with tears as Ashton breathed with him, turning around to see Luke keeping his distance, Cora and Keely standing just behind him.

“Can one of you grab me a water?” He questioned, the girls running off to grab one for him as Luke went back into the dressing room, knowing that right now all Rory needed was space. 

Keely ran back to where her dad was and handed him the water, Luke calling both her and Cora into the dressing room to give Rory some space, Ashton focusing his attention back to his son who’s breathing slowed down, just slightly.

“Rory, mate, you have to tell me what you need. What do you need me to do?” Ashton watched as his son took a few deep breaths, coughing before his eyes met his dad’s again.

“Water.” He was able to whisper out, Ashton uncapping the bottle of water and holding it up to his son’s lips, helping him get a small sip.

“Can you wiggle your fingers and toes?” He questioned, Rory shaking his head as he opened his mouth for another sip, coughing and trying not to cry in the process.

“Numb.” He mumbled, leaning his head back against the wall as he sighed, continuing to take deep breaths.

“You’re doing so well mate, I’m so proud of you. I know it’s scary, but I’m right here. It’s just me and you.” Ashton knew that he had soundcheck soon, but until his youngest child was safe and out of his panic attack everything else was going to wait.

Ashton had moved to sit next to his son as he leaned over and gently grabbed his hand, rubbing circles against his palm as Rory continued to take deep breaths, knowing his dad was right there.

“Dad.” Rory coughed as his breathing started to even out, Ashton leaning forward and kissing the side of his head.

“I’m right here Rory, you’re okay. I’m not leaving, okay? You’re okay, you’re not in danger, I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” He whispered, Rory just barely managing to nod as Ashton watched his son, his breathing very slowly going back to normal.

“Do you want to see a medic?” As much as Ashton knew what to do and what his son needed when he had a panic attack, he was worried about his breathing and how long it had been since the attack had started.

“No, fine.” He mumbled, his breathing slowly going back to normal as his head fell onto his dad’s shoulder, Ashton leaning up and kissing the top of Rory’s head.

“Are you okay? What do you need?” Ashton questioned, Rory running his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath.

“I’m tired.” He mumbled, Ashton smiling as he ran his fingers up and down his arm, feeling his breathing hitch as he was still coming out of his panic attack.

“Are you fingers and toes still numb?” He questioned, Rory trying to wiggle them before nodding, Ashton sighing. Helping him take another sip of water Ashton looked at his son, his eyes fighting to stay open.

“Let’s go back to the dressing room and lay down on the sofa, okay? I’m not going to leave you until Mum gets back.” Rory’s biggest fear after a panic attack was people leaving him alone in case it was to happen again, and Ashton knew that the last thing he wanted was for him to freak out and panic that he was gone to do soundcheck.

Standing up from the ground in the hallway Ashton had leaned down and picked Rory up effortlessly in his arms, walking the short distance back to the dressing room as everyone noticed, standing up so Ashton could lay him down on the sofa.

“Here Dad.” Keely came up behind her dad with a cool washcloth in her hand, handing it over to him. Rory always felt like he needed a cool washcloth on his forehead after, usually complaining about how hot he was.

Turning back around to his son Ashton found his eyes already half closed again, sitting down on the end of the sofa as he gently laid it across Rory’s forehead, Rory just barely opening his eyes.

“Try moving your hands and feet around a little bit, see if we can get some feeling back into them.” Ashton was quiet as the other boys urged the kids out of the room, the four of them the only ones there with Rory. All of them weren’t strangers when it came to Rory and his panic attacks, but each time he would have one it scared the rest of them, knowing that it normally took him a little while to feel totally back to himself.

“Do you need anything else?” Luke questioned, Ashton shaking his head as he smiled up at his friends, all of them sporting looks of concern on their faces.

“Ror, do you need anything from us?” Calum looked over his mate and to his nephew, Rory just barely opening his eyes as his hands laid on his stomach, his breathing still slowly returning back to where it should be.

“No thanks.” He mumbled, yawning as he let her eyes close, Ashton staying right where he was until his breathing evened out, finally having him asleep.

“I’m going to wait until his mum gets back before we do soundcheck, I’m too afraid to leave him alone right now.” Ashton looked up at the boys as Michael brought over a blanket, covering his nephew with it carefully.

“That looked like a pretty bad one.” Luke sighed, taking a seat in another chair in the room, the other boys finding other seats to pull over as well.

“He was more aware throughout it, he was able to respond to her breathing techniques a lot quicker, but I think mentally he was more afraid of it this time. He was in an unfamiliar place and in public, which he hates.” Feeling a headache creep up on himself after the events of the past half hour Ashton sighed as he leaned back against the sofa next to his son, watching as he curled up, his breathing finally even.

“He just needs a good nap and if he’s still feel a bit anxious he can have his medication when he wakes up. Usually he feels better after a nap.” Ashton assured the boys, all of them nodding as they glanced at their watches, knowing that they didn’t have much longer until they needed to get to soundcheck. 

“What’s going on in here?” You questioned as you walked through the dressing room doors, you and the other wives having just returned from lunch and some shopping, something the four of you hadn’t had a chance to do in ages.

“Rory had a panic attack for ten or fifteen minutes about an hour ago. He’s been asleep probably twenty minutes.” Ashton stood up from the sofa where your youngest child was fast asleep under some blankets, a cool washcloth on his head.

“Was he alright?” Concern etched your face as you talked with your husband, the rest of the group keeping quiet so as not to wake Rory up from his much needed nap.

“Just a bit scared. He reacted faster than normal, but was still in the panic attack for around ten minutes. He was able to communicate a lot more with me and tell me what he needed. I just don’t think he liked being where people could see him. He was in the hallway and I didn’t want to move him until his breathing was better.” Hearing the news from your husband had only made you feel terrible that you weren’t there sooner, not that there was anything you could’ve done that Ashton didn’t do.

“I’ll stay with him, you boys go to soundcheck. And thank you.” You mumbled, leaning up and kissing your husband softly, melting the worry away off of his face.

“I love you.” He smiled, pecking your lips again before running down the hall with the boys.

If there was any indication that Ashton was a bad father for bringing his kids on the road and having them live a lifestyle that was undesirable for children in so many people’s minds, this incident should change all of that. He was always going to be that dad to help them through anything, and if Rory was safe and feeling better, Ashton was at his best.

And that’s exactly how the night went.


	17. Reassurance - Michael (with Keely)

“Uncle Mikey, how come you’re not scared of anything?” Four year old Keely Irwin sat cross-legged in front of her uncle on their tour bus, Michael strumming chords on the guitar as he wrote the latest 5 Seconds of Summer song, wanting to finalize it for the studio in a few days.

Caught off guard by the question that had escaped the four year old’s lips as she sat playing with her dolls Michael scrunched his eyebrows, looking down at the tiny toddler in front of him, her bright green eyes looking up at him with curiosity. “What?” He managed to ask, Keely giggling as she stood up, standing just in front of where he had been sat.

“You’re not scared of anything.” She repeated as more of a fact, Michael letting a smile spread across his lips as he shook his head.

“How do you know that, monkey?" He questioned quietly, setting his guitar to the side so he was able to pick Keely up, setting her on his lap.

“Cause you scare all the monsters away and get all the icky bugs when I’m with you. You’re not scared of any of that. You’re like…a superhero!” Her eyes widened as she found the term she was looking for, her dirty blonde curls bouncing as she looked up at him.

“I'm definitely not a superhero Keels, sorry. But just because I’m not scared of any of that stuff doesn’t mean I’m not scared of other things.” He pointed out, believing that it was important to let Keely know that he wasn’t invincible like she may have thought.

Scrunching up her nose as she looked up at her uncle in confusion. “Then what are you afraid of?”

“Lots of things. Being on stage and doing bad, having a little munchkin like you that’s my own.” With a little one of his own on his way and due in just a few short months Michael admitted his biggest fear to his four year old niece, Keely looking at him with a smile, leaning her head down on his chest.

“You take good care of me, Uncle Mikey.” She pointed out, Michael laughing as he let the ringlets of curls slot through his fingers, taking a deep breath.

“Well, I’m glad.”

“You play guitar good too! I watch you!” Watching the four year old’s eyes dance with excitement Michael couldn’t help but smile, kissing the top of her head.

“Are you going to watch tonight?” He questioned, Keely nodding as she smiled, pressing a kiss to her uncle’s cheek. 

“I always watch.” She reminded him, sliding off his lap to pick up her dolls, beginning to play again and leaving Michael shocked at how much insight a four year old just gave him on his own life.

—

“Uncle Mikey says he’s scared of lotsa things.” Keely sat in catering with her mum and dad as she ate her dinner, Ashton looking down at his only daughter with a small smile on his face.

“What is he scared of, love?” Taking a bite of his dinner Ashton leaned down to rub crumbs off the toddler’s mouth, Keely licking her lips as she swallowed her dinner before continuing the conversation.

“He said he’s scared when he plays on stage in case he does bad. And he’s scared of having a baby!” Her eyes widened as she reached for her cup, Ashton helping her take a sip before setting it back down on the table.

“He’s scared of that stuff?” You questioned as you watched your family eat dinner together, Keely looking over at you as she took a bite of her roll, nodding.

“I told him he was good at all of that stuff though.” She promised, smiles appearing on both yours and Ashton’s faces as Keely continued to eat, Ashton getting ready to leave for soundcheck.

“That was very nice of you, Keels. Be good for Mummy. I’ll see you after.” Ashton stood up from the table as he leaned down for a kiss from his daughter, Keely tilting her head back to press a kiss to his lips, waving goodbye as she continued eating her dinner.

—

Standing at the side of the stage with your daughter at your feet you couldn’t help but smile at her, her oversized noise canceling headphones placed tightly over her tiny ears, still making her able to hear her daddy and uncles play on stage. She stood with her leather jacket and skinny jeans on, tiny Converse covering her feet as she watched her dad and uncles in amazement, her hips wiggling with excitement when she would recognize a familiar song.

You often found yourselves standing with the other wives, and with Michael’s wife’s growing belly the two of you often opted to sit in chairs brought by some of the crew, Keely dancing in front of the two of you as she sang along to the songs.

“Keely told me today that Michael said he’s scared of being a daddy.” You smiled as the two of you watched your husbands, watching Michael’s wife look over and smile.

“I guess if he’s not going to admit it to me, it’s good he admitted it to a four year old who tells everyone everything.” She laughed, her hand placed on her protruding belly.

The two of them watched as Keely ran over when she knew the show was almost over, her hands pressed to Michael’s wife’s legs as she planted a kiss on her belly, smiling. “Hi baby! Do you like the music?” She yelled over the screaming fans just on the other side of the curtain, both you and his wife laughing as his wife leaned down the best she could, pressing a kiss to the toddler’s forehead.

“I think when your Uncle Mikey gets off stage you should run up to him and give him a big cuddle and tell him how much you love him and how he’s going to be a good daddy.” With a little coaxing from his wife Keely’s eyes widened as she nodded, waiting for the boys to say their goodbyes to the fans before running off stage to their families.

The minute Keely saw them beginning to walk towards them she ran as fast as her little legs would take her, holding her arms out just in time for Michael to grab her and pick her up, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck as she pressed a wet kiss to his cheek.

“You did really good Uncle Mikey!” She exclaimed Michael laughing as they continued walking, meeting up with their wives to start walking back to the dressing rooms.

“Thanks, monkey.”

“I love you and you’re going to be the best daddy ever!” She giggled, her head leaning against his shoulder as Michael’s eyes widened, managing to look down at his niece.

“Do you think so?” He questioned, Keely nodding.

“Uh huh! And I’m going to have a cousin!” She smiled as Michael laughed, handing his wife his phone.

“Yes you are. Will you take a picture with me?” He questioned as she nodded, the two of them leaning their cheeks together as Keely smiled, looking right at her auntie.

@Michael5SOS: This little monkey always knows how to brighten my day just when I need it [picture of the two of them]

Setting the toddler back down in the dressing room Keely ran to where her father was standing, letting him lift her up as they got ready to go back to the bus.

“I was just telling Uncle Mikey how much I love him. And he’s gonna be a good daddy cause he’s really good when you leave me with him.” Keely smiled as Ashton grabbed his bag, following you out to the tour bus.

“You’re right about that, love.” Ashton smiled, thanking the stage manager as they walked outside. “Do you love me too?” He questioned as they stepped onto the bus, taking Keely back to the bathroom to get her ready for bed.

“Yes! Lots and lots.” She promised, wrapping her arms around his neck, Ashton pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

There were a lot of things that Ashton had done in his lifetime that he would consider rewarding, but nothing was as rewarding as having children of his own. He just hoped that he was able to raise his little girl half the way his mum raised him, and most of all he hoped that no matter how old Keely god, she always remained this happy and this polite to everyone she came in contact with, whether she liked them or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be less frequent from now on, I don't have any others done completely and I'm finishing school this week and don't know how much time I'll have to write more one-shots! Any ideas are always welcome!
> 
> Also within the next few weeks I plan on starting to post a fic! It's Lashton centric, but all of the boys are in it (: x


	18. Welcome to the World - Calum

Calum had never really been one to think about the future. 

He liked living in the moment. Being a teenager, being on the road and having this fantastic life that he had always dreamed of having when he was younger. All he ever wanted to do when he was younger was be in a band, and now that his dreams were coming true, he couldn’t be happier.

You had entered his life when he was 21 years old, the two of you reconnecting after years of not speaking. You had been friends in school, nothing too close. Hearing that the boys were back in town was exciting, and as you found yourself out one night with a group of girlfriends, you ended your night dancing with Calum in the club, clumsily giving him your number before leaving the club in hopes that he would call you and initiate the relationship.

It took Calum three days to text you, and although you wanted to play hard to get, you wanted to not give in so quickly, you found yourself texting him back almost immediately, and that was the beginning of your relationship.

Your engagement came three years later on a beach at the Gold Coast, the sun setting just behind you. It was everything that you could have ever imagined you’d want in an engagement, and as Calum slid the diamond on your finger, you knew that you were about to marry your best friend.

Shortly after your wedding you had discussed about having a family, however understanding Calum’s busy schedule, you knew that it probably would have to wait a few years until they were settled in Australia, no touring in sight for at least a year, hopefully more.

So when your hands shook as you held the three positive pregnancy tests in your hands in your master bathroom three months after your wedding, you knew telling Calum was going to be absolutely terrifying.

Calum had come home from the studio to find you in the kitchen making dinner, his arms wrapping around your waist, resting on your stomach. Tensing up as he touched you you knew he had noticed, sighing when the words left his lips.

“You okay? You seem off.” Kissing your cheek Calum stayed in his place, watching you cut the vegetables for your pasta.

“‘m fine.”

“I know you better than that.”

There was a small pause before you decided that there was no time like the present, despite this not being the way you wanted to tell him.

“I’m pregnant.” Setting the knife down you turned around in his arms to look at his face, the expression doing nothing to calm you down.

“I know it’s so soon after we’re married and we planned on waiting a few years and this isn’t anything like we planned or even wanted, but I took three tests and they all said positive and I just want you to not be mad at me, please. Just say something.” You rambled, Calum leaning down and pressing his lips to yours, catching you off guard.

“This isn’t what we planned, you’re right. But I’m excited baby, it’s going to be okay. We’re a bit young, but we’re going to be parents! We’ll figure it all out, I promise you.”

And somehow that was enough to make you feel okay.

—

Finding out that you were having a little boy had made Calum happier than you had ever seen him apart from your wedding day. You would spend late nights laying in bed with him, listening to him talk about everything him and his little boy would do when he was old enough, like play football and learn different instruments. It was the first time you had heard Calum talk so excitedly about your little boy, and you couldn’t wait to bring him into the world in just a few short months.

What you weren’t counting on was Calum being at the studio when you went into labor three weeks early, frantic phone calls to both of your mums as his mum reached you first, helping you to her car and off to the hospital to get you checked in.

Calum had gotten to the hospital as fast as he possibly could, both his mum and yours in the room, keeping you company as you fought through the contractions, putting off the epidural for as long as you possibly could.

“They said it would be a few hours before he was here.” You whispered, your hand finding his as he sat next to you, leaning up and kissing your forehead.

“It’ll be fine, I’m here the rest of the time. He’ll be here soon.” He whispered as he helped you breathe through another contraction, your hand squeezing his as tight as he possibly could.

—

Nine hours and one epidural later your midwife had announced that it was time to start pushing, the realization of the fact that your little boy would be here soon finally starting to hit. Calum had stayed by your side the whole time, both of your mums going out into the waiting room with your dads and a few other family members, all of them anxiously awaiting the news that your little boy was brought into the world.

It took almost 45 minutes of pushing before the cries of your little boy filled the room, tears springing from your eyes as he was placed on your chest, the nurses wiping him off as Calum cut his umbilical cord, tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks as well.

After things had settled down and your little boy had been checked out by the nurses he was handed back to you wrapped in a blanket, Calum sat in the chair just next to your bed, his hand resting on your legs. 

“He has your eyes.” You whispered, peeling the blanket back just a bit to let Calum see his son’s face better, Calum laughing as he nodded.

“Your nose is definitely just like his though. God, he’s gorgeous.” Calum smiled, watching you as you leaned down, pressing a kiss to the soft forehead of your newborn.

“He’s ours Cal, we’re parents.” You whispered, Calum nodding as he smiled, wiping under his eyes.

“Do you want to hold your little boy?” You questioned, the exhaustion kicking in as you marveled at your little boy, your husband’s eyes wide as he heard your question. 

“What if I hurt him?” He whispered, the timidness in his voice almost endearing to you as you smiled, looking up at him once again.

“You won’t, I promise. Give your little boy a cuddle.” You urged, Calum leaning forward as he slowly took the half asleep boy from your arms, nestling him into his. He began getting fussy and Calum panicked, the nurse coming in to check on you.

“Don’t cry buddy, I’m not going to hurt you!” Calum soothed, your little boy still crying in his arms despite your husband’s soothing words.

“Try opening your shirt and resting him against your chest with his chest touching yours. Babies are soothed by skin to skin, it’ll help him get to know his daddy.” She offered some advice, checking your vitals before helping Calum, holding the little boy as Calum opened his shirt, letting him rest against his chest.

“Hey little man, it’s okay. I’m your daddy. I’m going to protect you, and when you get bigger and stronger I’m going to teach you to play bass and football, just like me.” Calum whispered, his little boy’s cries quieting as Calum rubbed his back, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I already love you so much, buddy.” He whispered, and you couldn’t help but cry, wiping underneath your eyes.

“I think I like the name Beckett.” Calum looked up at you with a smile on his face, watching you as you nodded.

“Beckett David?” You whispered, Calum’s eyes widening as he locked with yours, his little boy still nestled against his chest.

“After my dad?” With a small nod you smiled, Calum nodding as he leaned down, kissing the top of your little boy’s head once again.

“Welcome to the world, Beckett David Hood, Mummy and I love you more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do one like these for each of the boys! (:


	19. Perfect - Luke

Luke’s hands shook as he sat against the wall just outside your master bathroom, you refusing to let him inside with you. After convincing your sister to buy you a plethora of pregnancy tests from the store so you wouldn’t be caught by the paparazzi you took each one, holding your breath as you waited for the results to show up, Luke wanting to be with you when you found out.

“Babe, please just let me come in.” Luke pleaded on the other side of the door, still upset that you locked him out when you went to take the tests, too afraid to know his reaction if they ended up being positive. 

“Luke, just wait.” You whispered, your hands shaking as your timer went off on your phone, your eyes shutting as you took a deep breath. Opening your eyes you looked through the five tests sat on the counter, all but one indicating that you were pregnant.

When you opened the door Luke was met with you crying, tears spilling over as you fell into his chest, Luke holding you as he kissed the top of your head.

“Baby, are these good tears or bad tears? I don’t know what’s going on, you need to tell me.” Luke soothed, rubbing your back as you pulled your head from his chest, looking up at him.

“We’re going to have a baby. You’re going to be a daddy.” You smiled, Luke breathing a sigh of relief as he leaned down, kissing you passionately.

You and Luke had been trying for a baby for months, without any success. Fearing that it was something to do with you or Luke you both had been checked, your doctor assuring the two of you that there was nothing wrong, and it should happen with time. Both you and Luke felt ready to be parents since being married almost six months ago, and knowing that you couldn’t get pregnant was both upsetting and frustrating for the two of you.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, we did it.” He whispered, tears pricking at his own eyes, leaning down to kiss you once again.

—

The next eight and a half months were spent preparing for the baby and Luke being incredibly overprotective, not wanting anything to happen to you and the baby. Luke would sing to your bump and talk to it when the thought you were asleep, smiling as he would tell the bump about his day and how excited he was to meet them in just a few months.

Luke couldn’t be there the day you found out you were having a little girl due to meetings about the new album and promo schedule, so instead you had decided to stop at the store on your way home, buying all sorts of bows and girly onesies, hiding them in his drawer just before he had gotten home.

“How was your appointment?” Luke whispered as he walked into the kitchen after a long day of work, his arms wrapping around you to rest on your bump. 

“Good, baby was good, moving around loads. The midwife said it’s growing just right, they’ll be a pretty big baby. Gets that from their daddy I think.” You teased, Luke laughing as he kissed your cheek, leaving you to sort out dinner while he went upstairs to change, you waiting anxiously to hear him find everything that you had hid.

“Babe?” He yelled, his feet coming down the steps as he appeared back in the kitchen, the onesies, hair bows and headbands in his hands. 

“Surprise?” You questioned, leaning against the counter as his eyes widened, studying everything in his hands once more.

“Oh my god, we’re having a girl?” He questioned, watching you as you nodded. Walking over to you Luke picked you up held you tightly, leaning back so he could kiss you, a smile unable to be wiped off your face.

“This is the best news ever, I love you and our little princess more than anything in the world.” He whispered, even more excited about being a dad.

—

“Luke, I can’t do this anymore, I can’t. It hurts so bad.” It had been six hours since you had gone into labor, and while you had put off pain meds for as long as you could, you knew you were going to need to give in eventually.

“It’s okay, I’m right here. You’re doing so well babe, I’m so proud of you. Not much longer and she’ll be here, I promise you.” He soothed, holding your hand as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead.

An epidural had seemed to speed things up and take most of the pain away, and it didn’t take much longer before you were ready to push, Luke doing his best to stay calm as he stood by your side, your mums going out of the room to give you some space.

“She's going to be here so soon, it’s almost over. Just a few big pushes and she’s here.” Luke coached, holding your hand as you did what the midwives said, cries filling the room just over 45 minutes later, tears filling both yours and Luke’s eyes.

“She’s here! Congratulations you two, you have a healthy little girl.” The midwife smiled, resting her against your chest before taking her to get checked out, Luke leaning down and kissing your forehead, whispering words that seemed to just slip by as you came down from the high of just having your little girl.

“She’s gorgeous, here you go Mum.” The midwife gently laid the sleeping baby in your arms, watching her squirm around before getting comfortable again.

“Luke, look at her.” You whispered, peeling the blanket back so Luke could see her face, watching him lean down and press a kiss to her chubby cheeks, you wiping away the tears as best as you could. 

“Do you guys have a name picked?” The midwife smiled, Luke and you both looking at each other, Luke smiling.

“Delilah?” He questioned, a look of relief washing over your face as you nodded, glad that you were both thinking of the same name.

“Delilah Elizabeth Hemmings.” You smiled up at the midwife, listening to her congratulate you guys one more time before leaving the room, giving you a few minutes alone before your families would want to come meet her.

“Can I hold her?” Luke questioned, holding his arms out as you nodded, gently transferring your sleeping little girl into his arms, watching her just barely stir before settling back in her blankets.

“Hello princess, I’m your daddy.” Luke whispered, his arms secure around his little girl, letting you lean back against the bed and just watch the two of them together.

“You are so gorgeous, you know that? You have your mum’s nose, that’s why. I can’t believe you’re here, Lilah, it feels like I’ve been waiting for you forever. I’m going to protect you and keep everything bad away from you so you can grow up and not have to worry about people being mean ever, okay? Mummy and I love you so much already princess, more than anything.” 

As the tears fell once again when you heard your husband talk to your little girl for the first time you leaned back in bed, beginning to realize just how your little family had seemed even more complete with a new little one to love on and grow with, and that was the most perfect thing of all.


	20. Our Little Miracle - Ashton

The minute you had told Ashton you were pregnant you almost watched his whole demeanor change in a good way. He had always talked about how much he wanted children, and despite his busy schedule, his thoughts hadn’t changed after you two had gotten married.

He always more than ready to be a father and prove that he could do it despite having almost no guidance in his life from his own father, who had left before Ashton even really got a chance to know him. “I’m going to be the best dad to this little baby, I promise.” Ashton mumbled against your lips, a smiled appearing as you kissed him again, nodding slowly.

“I know you are. This little baby is going to be so lucky to have you as a daddy.” You smiled, Ashton laughing as he nodded.

“I can’t wait to meet this babe and hug it and squish it and love on it. I’m going to be here as much as I can, you know that?” Worried that you would think he would put work first his eyes widened, leaning back just enough so he could see your face, which was plastered with a smile.

“I know babe, and I won’t let you miss anything major. This little babe will just have to wait until their daddy can be there for everything.” You teased, Ashton rolling his eyes as he kissed your head, moving back to begin making some food for the two of you.

—

Ashton treated you throughout the whole pregnancy as if you were a queen, not that you were complaining. He waited on you practically any chance he got, and he took every chance he could to just marvel at your belly and how much it had grown since you had found out you were pregnant, amazed that you could grow this baby completely on your own.

The two of you had decided that keeping the gender a surprise was how you wanted to go, and the further along you got in your pregnancy, the more excited you got to see what you would be having.

Ashton’s hands were like a magnet to your protruding belly, constantly feeling for kicks and talking to the baby, usually coaxing them to rest so you could get some sleep as well. “You know, if you want Mummy to help you grow big and strong you need to let her get some sleep. I don’t like when Mummy is tired and grumpy, so you need to let her get sleep babes.” Ashton would whisper, earning giggles from you as you listened to him talk about his day to the baby or sing, hoping it would put them to sleep.

“You need to get some sleep too.” You whispered, running your hands through his hair quietly as he nodded, leaning back on his pillows, his hand still resting on your eight month baby bump.

“You okay?”

“‘m fine. Just go to sleep.” You smiled, Ashton rolling his eyes as he nodded, pressing a kiss to your lips before doing so.

—

You always thought you would be the type of mum who had a birth plan all mapped out and would stick to it, but after being in labor for just over thirteen hours, you were getting worried about if you would be able to stick to it. Your midwife had been watching your vitals and the baby’s vitals closely the longer you were in labor, and while you were doing your best to stay calm, both you and Ashton knew that this wasn’t normal. 

“Ash, is the baby okay? What is going on, why does she keep coming in and checking?” Beginning to panic you reached for Ashton’s hand, Ashton leaning down and kissing the top of your head, pushing your hair back off of your face.

“You’re fine, It’s going to be okay. The baby is going to be fine, okay? You’re going to be fine too, I promise you.” He mumbled, kissing the top of your head, the two of you looking over to the doorway as your midwife came back in.

“We’re going to have to do an emergency c-section. We’ve been watching yours and the baby’s vitals, and you’ve been doing well, but right now the baby’s heart rate is beginning to drop and we’re worried that if we wait too long, more complications will arise that could be more serious.” She explained, your heart rate immediately starting to speed up, squeezing Ashton’s hand.

“We’re getting everything ready right now and then we’ll bring you back. Ashton, you need to come with us and put some scrubs on so you can be in the room as well, and then we’ll get going.” She explained, Ashton pressing a kiss to your forehead before following her out of the room, the nurses getting you ready before bringing you down the hallway and into an operating suite, Ashton walking in not long after.

“I’m right here babe, it’s going to be okay. Deep breaths, yeah? We’re going to be parents in just a few minutes.” He smiled, letting the nurses hook you up to some new monitors and give you some oxygen, the doctors and midwives getting everything ready to go as well.

“Okay, we’re ready to go. You’ll just feel some pressure, but it won’t hurt. You guys will be parents in just a few minutes.” Your midwife smiled, Ashton staying up by your head as he let the doctors do what they needed to do, talking to you.

When the cries filled the operating room you couldn’t help but begin crying, Ashton smiled as he wiped away your tears, kissing your head.

“It’s a girl!” Your midwife smiled, showing you quickly before handing her off to the nurses, peeking back over to the two of you.

“She’s just going to be checked out and make sure she’s okay, we’re just going to stitch you up and bring you to recovery, and then you’ll be able to properly see her. Ashton, if you wanted to go with your little girl you can.” She told her, looking down at you as you nodded.

“Go see her.” You whispered, Ashton kissing you once more before finding the nurses, going along with your daughter, making sure that she was okay.

“She’s doing fine, you’ve got one strong little girl, and an adorable baby. We’ll bring her down to mum with you in just a minute, they’re almost ready to bring her back into recovery.” The head nurse smiled, Ashton nodding as he leaned forward, letting his little girl hold his finger, Ashton wiping at his eyes.

It took just under an hour before you finally got to see your little girl, Ashton holding her in his arms as he laid in bed with you, knowing that you were too sore to hold her on your own right now.

“I know what I want to name her.” You looked at Ash, your head falling onto his shoulder as you held your hand out, rubbing your hand against her tiny cheek. Ashton looked down at you, letting your little girl rest in his arms as he hummed, indicating he wanted to know.

“Keely.” You whispered, Ashton smiling.

“Keely Grace Irwin, I love it.” He agreed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Keely Grace Irwin, our little miracle.” 

Right then in that moment in time, there was nothing else that mattered more. After a small scare your little girl was here and she was healthy, and you were ready to start your new lives as a family of three, Keely making you feel even more complete.


	21. Just in Time - Michael

Michael sat in the bathroom holding the pregnancy tests in his hands, reading the results over and over again.

“So, this is for real? We’re going to be parents?” He looked up at you with a sparkle in his eye, watching you nod eagerly as you smiled.

“Are you excited? Please tell me you’re excited. Cause I’m really excited right now. I feel like this is what we’ve been waiting for.” You smiled at him, Michael letting the tests rest back on the counter before standing up, pulling you in for a hug.

“I’m really excited, I am. I just think it’s going to take some time to sink in, you know? I know we were hoping for a baby, but it’s real now, we’re actually going to have one.” He rambled, only to be cut off by you leaning up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“We’ll be fine, it’ll be fine.” You promised, and for the first time almost ever, Michael believed you.

—

Ultrasounds had become almost like dates to you and Michael, Michael always making sure that he could be at every single one, wanting to support you and see the growth of your baby. Being only about halfway through meant that there wasn’t much that you knew, but each time you got to hear the heartbeat it made you fall in love even more with the baby that you were currently growing, just wanting the weeks to pass so you could finally hold them in your arms.

“If everything goes well we might be able to find out if it’s a boy or girl today.” You smiled as you and Michael sat in the waiting room for your next ultrasound, Michael’s eyes widening.

“Isn’t it soon though? Like, you’re like 20 weeks along, isn’t that soon?” He questioned, hearing you giggle as you leaned against his side.

“No, this is the time when we can normally find out. What do you think it is?”

“A boy. Well, hopefully, cause I don’t know if I’m ready to have a little girl.” He smiled, listening to you laugh as you leaned up, kissing his cheek.

—

“Your baby is looking really big and strong right now, everything is growing right on track. Were you wanting to find out the sex today?” Your midwife questioned as she looked at the ultrasound machine, making sure that everything was going okay. 

“Yeah, we wanted to know.” You told her, watching her smile as she nodded, moving the wand around a little more.

“These are the baby’s legs and arms, and if you look, you are having a boy! Congratulations!” She smiled, taking a few pictures to print, Michael leaning down and kissing your head.

“Oh my god, it’s a little boy. We’re having a boy.” He whispered, your midwife smiling as she went to get your things, letting the two of you go home after you had made another appointment.

—

“Where are you going?” Sat in the passenger’s seat you watched as Michael pulled into a parking lot, turning to look at you. 

“I want to go shopping for baby clothes.” He shrugged, watching as you smiled, getting out of the car and taking his hand, walking into the department store.

“Everything is so tiny.” Michael whispered, looking at the racks of baby boy clothes as you looked over at him, smiling.

“He’s going to be tiny, Mikey, he’s not going to come out looking like a toddler.” You laughed, Michael making a face at you as he turned back to the clothes, picking up loads of different options from the racks, insisting that you buy them all.

“You’re going to spoil this baby to no end, and there’s nothing I can do about it.” You shook your head, Michael laughing as he nodded, kissing your cheek.

“I’m going to spoil this little boy more than anything, you know that.” He whispered, pulling you toward checkout.

—

The weeks seemed to drag by agonizingly slow the closer you got to your due date, and you just wanted the baby out of you. At your last appointment your midwife had told you that he could come any day, something that made you both excited and nervous when you thought about it.

Michael had finished putting the nursery together with help from both his parents and the boys, and to your surprise, it had turned out perfect. The walls were a light shade of grey and the hardwood floors had a light blue area rug on it, various things hung up on the all. You were in love with it and knew that you’d be spending a lot of time in there once your little boy had arrived. 

The two of you had decided on a name but opted not to tell anyone else, Michael hanging his name above his crib just before you were due to have the baby, not wanting anyone else to help him with it so they could keep the name a surprise.

You insisted that Michael kept working knowing that he would be taking a few weeks off after the baby was born, not wanting the boys to have to pull the weight on their own for too long. With him hating the thought of you being home you always had someone with you, and this time it was his mum, who was just as excited about her first grandchild as everyone else in the family.

“I think these contractions are real this time.” You mumbled as you breathed through the pain. After feeling the contractions on and off throughout the day you were convinced that these weren’t Braxton hicks any longer, Karen looking at you with a sympathetic look.

“Do you want to go in?” She questioned, watching you as you nodded, grabbing her hand as you breathed through the contraction once again, Karen grabbing your bag and helping you out to the car.

—

“She said I’m almost dilated and Michael isn’t here and I can’t do this without him, I can’t.” You rambled as your midwife left the room, having just broken your water. Your labor was going quicker than anyone would’ve imagined, and while you were excited that the worst part was almost over and your little boy would be here soon, you were terrified that you were going to have to do this without your husband.

“Look at me honey, it’s going to be okay. Michael is almost here, and I’m right here. We’re going to hold off as long as we can, but it’s going to be fine.” Karen soothed, holding your hand as you breathed through the contractions, opting to not have any pain medicine at this point.

Your panic only grew as the midwife and nurses got everything set up, the realization that this was about to happen sinking in without Michael being there.

“I’m here, I’m here! Please don’t tell me I missed it.” Michael ran in the room, relief washing over you as Karen moved out of the way, letting her son hold your hand just as you began the delivery process.

“This hurts so bad.” You mumbled, taking another breath as you pushed again, collapsing on the bed when you heard the cries fill the room.

“He’s here! Congratulations!” Your midwife smiled, leaning forward and resting your baby boy on your chest, watching you immediately begin to cry.

It was only a few minutes of meeting him before he was whisked away to be cleaned off and examined, only to be brought back to you wrapped in a blanket, a tiny hat on his head.

“Hi baby boy, you’re so cute, oh my god. Michael, this is our little boy.” You cried, Michael wiping away his own tears as he nodded, leaning down and kissing your head.

“I’ll be here for the whole thing next time, I promise.” He smiled, watching as you rolled your eyes, nodding. 

“Let’s just enjoy this little guy we have right now.” You whispered, pressing a kiss to his soft baby skin, Michael nodding as he repeated your actions.

You let Michael climb into bed beside you before resting the baby on his legs, making sure his head was supported the whole time so you could both see him, Michael rubbing his hand against his son’s cheek.

“Welcome to the world Ollie James Clifford, Mummy and I love you more than anything else in the world and we will always protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates might take a few days from now on because I'm finishing school this week and then going away next week to celebrate graduating, but I'll have something up before the end of the week hopefully! (: 
> 
> I'll also try to write a few more this week to draft so I can post once or twice too!
> 
> A baby series might happen if I can think of enough things, and a one-shot of the boys babysitting the kids together will also be posted soon! (:


	22. Daddy's Home - Calum

You could remember the first time you told Calum that you were pregnant with your third child, and how happy he seemed. Your youngest Merrick had just turned one, and while Calum seemed like he was more than ready to take on the responsibility of a third child despite still being busy with work, you were incredibly nervous about being able to handle three kids under the age of six.

When Cora was brought into the world on a rainy day in July you laid in the hospital bed with her against your chest, rubbing her back as she drifted off to sleep, Calum bringing the boys in to meet their little sister for the first time. Now with having a little girl you finally felt like your family was complete, and you knew that Calum felt the same way. 

When the boys met their little sister for the first time you felt tears prickle behind your eyes, both the boys being gentle with her as they pressed gentle kisses to her forehead, Calum helping them sitting on the bed with you so they could see her properly.

Bringing Cora home and watching her grow through her first year while still having two very active toddler boys was difficult, but Calum was able to wrangle the boys and spend time with them to get their energy out, leaving you to tend to Cora without needing to worry about the other boys.

Just after Cora’s first birthday the boys had decided to do a radio tour around Australia, leaving you at home for just over a week with three kids, Calum’s parents coming over almost every night to help you with anything that you needed, especially now that Cora was walking and becoming more and more mobile as the days went by.

Returning home in the middle of the night Calum knew that you were already in bed, and he had done his best to be quiet as he came in the house, making his way up to your room, finding you sound asleep on your side.

“Cal?” You whispered, your voice thick with sleep as you rolled over, Calum smiling as he pulled you into his chest.

“I’m home babe. Go back to sleep, we’ll talk more in the morning. I love you.” He whispered, pressing a quick kiss to your lips before you cuddled back against him, gently letting yourself fall back to sleep.

—

After having the kids nonstop the past week and a half while Calum was away you had been so used to getting up when Cora cried that when you heard her the next morning you moved to get up, Calum stopping you.

“I’ll take care of them this morning, just sleep.” He whispered, kissing the top of your head before rolling out of bed, letting you go back to sleep for a few more hours.

When you woke again you could hear laughing coming from downstairs, smiling as you got out of bed, grabbing your robe and making your way downstairs.

What you weren’t expecting to find was your husband and three kids cuddled up under blankets into Calum’s side watching Disney movies, all three of them completely captivated by the plot. Calum looked in the doorway and smiled up at you, leaning down and kissing all three kids heads.

“Mummy!” Beckett smiled as he noticed you in the doorway, the other two looking over, calling for you as well.

“Hello my babies. Are you having a fun morning with Daddy?”

“Yeah! Daddy home!” Merrick smiled, Calum laughing as you sat down on the sofa with all of them, letting Beckett crawl to lean up against you, looking up to make eye contact.

“We’re watching Mulan.” His eyes widened, watching you glance at the screen as you nodded, pulling the blanket over your legs as well.

“Dragon is funny, Mummy.” Merrick giggled, watching you laugh as well. 

“He is, you’re right.”

“I figured I'd put a film on for them and make you breakfast since I haven’t been home and you’ve had these three rugrats by yourself for the past week and a half, but then they asked me to sit with them, and I never got up again to make you breakfast.” Calum smiled sheepishly, watching as you laughed, leaning over the kids to press a quick kiss to your lips.

“It’s okay, we’ll make breakfast together then.” You offered, the movie ending as you walked to the kitchen, leaving the three kids with cartoons on the television to keep them occupied.

“I don’t know how you managed to take care of these three alone while I was gone. The past few hours have been insane enough for me to realize that I can’t take care of three toddlers without you.” Holding you against his chest he watched as you mixed the pancake batter, laughing softly.

“I have a lot of help, and you would too. But they miss their daddy loads when you’re gone. The boys ask me where you are all the time, and Cora just says ‘dada’ over and over again. When we took the boys to school she kept looking out the window and saying your name, I think she thought we were going to pick you up.” You laughed, letting Calum take over as he cooked the pancakes, leaving you to sit on the counter and watch him.

“I hate leaving them, you know I do. I wish you guys could come with me all the time or I could be here all of the time.”

“I know, and we wish we were with you all of the time too, but we’re proud of you. We love you and miss you, but soon enough the boys will be on break and we’ll be able to come on the road, and you can watch all of the Disney movies that you want with your babies.” You laughed, setting the plates out for the kids, calling them in.

“I think I’ll want to watch the movies more than they will.” He confessed, turning off the burner as you joined your kids at the table, passing the pancakes around.

“Daddy, we watch more movies today.” Merrick smiled as he shoveled more pancakes into his mouth, Calum laughing as he nodded, finishing up before taking the three kids, pulling out piles of movies.

The rest of the day was spent with Calum cuddled up on the sofa with his three babies nestled as close to him as possible, all four of them watching movies while you got work done around the house, catching up on all of the things you were unable to do while Calum was away.

As much as you missed your husband and your kids missed their daddy while he was gone for work, it was moments like these that made it all worth it. Each time you looked in the room and saw your family laying together you knew that things were going to be okay, despite your incredibly abnormal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for taking so long between updates, between graduating, moving home, and then going away for a week in the span of 36 hours I didn't have a chance to write or update anything. This also isn't my best, but I wanted to get something up!
> 
> Updates might move to every other day since I'm starting work soon, but I'll try to stay as consistent as possible! Thank you for reading! (: x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site, but I have written before! These are just going to be a series of one-shots of the boys and their kids, but to make it easier here's the list of the kids based on which guy :) They're not always the same age, so in each one-shot their ages will be specified!
> 
> Keely Grace Irwin  
> Rory Edward Irwin 
> 
> Daisy Elizabeth Hemmings  
> Kai Andrew Hemmings  
> Delilah Faye Hemmings 
> 
> Ollie James Clifford  
> Hadleigh Elyse Clifford 
> 
> Beckett David Hood  
> Merrick James Hood  
> Cora Joy Hood
> 
> Let me know if you've enjoyed these, and I'm always up for suggestions on what you'd like to see in a one-shot! I have quite a few done or almost done, so my plan is to post one a day for a while :)


End file.
